Nacimiento de una Flor de Loto
by Karina D Orleans
Summary: En cortas palabras, deseo llevar a Shaka el guardían del sexto templo al viaje del amor, pero no como iluminado, si no como hombre. Aguardando la llegada de su nuevo alumno, quien le cambiará sus perspectivas y métodos de vida. Además de todos los secretos que su nuevo aprendiz, trae consigo sin siquiera saberlo.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCION**

**¿Nuevo discípulo?**

_"__La estrella de la diosa Astrea es la guardiana de los virgo, la diosa de la victoria, la misma quien tomó el rayo de Zeus y se lo llevó en la batalla para que el rey del Olimpo pudiera terminar con la tiranía del oscuro señor del tiempo, Cronos. Ella debería volver a la tierra desde las estrellas para hacer justicia en este mundo, y buscaría entre sus representantes la primera en ser femenino con voz de música. Permaneceria dormida hasta que estime óptimo despertar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer."_

_"__En la India existen numerosas deidades las cuales aún buscan el poder para reencarnar en algún ser humano elegido. Una de ellos es__Kali, la diosa madre hindú, pero está asociada con la destrucción. Es la diosa de la muerte. Destruye para mantener el mundo en orden, aplicando su justicia, y en los Vedas se la asocia con Agni. Su nombre significa "la negra", y de las siete lenguas de Agni, ella es la negra. Tiene múltiples brazos. Se dice que volvería también a buscar herederos de luz, para poder reencarnar."_

Vientos de paz, y armonía en el Santuario, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nuestros santos volvieron a su rutina en los templos, que les corresponden, los bronceados, regresaron a sus labores cotidianas, Shiryu, volvió a Rozán, junto a su querida Shunrei, y el anciano maestro Dohko. Shun, vuelve a la mansión Kido, a descansar y pensar en su futuro, Hyoga, visitó los hielos de su Siberia a ver su gente, Saori despidió a Seiya, quien se fue a Japón a ver a los niños del orfanato de Miho. Ikki, como, es de saber tomó, un rumbo distinto, si no antes pasar a ver la tumba de su amada, Esmeralda en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Todos los santos, reiniciaron también labores de reconstrucción del Santuario. Y así pasa el tiempo, hasta que comienzan a llegar nuevos aspirantes a santos, comenzando sus entrenamientos, asumen algunos santos dorados como nuevos maestros.

Shaka de Virgo, guardián de la sexta casa del Santuario, no parece estar esperando por nadie, pero al par de días es llamado por Saori. Shaka, llega ante ella, haciendo una reverencia pregunta:

-¿Me ha llamado, Athena?, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-Termina, observando a Saori, con cierta curiosidad.

-Shaka, me han dado la noticia, de que vendrá a ti, para convertirse en santo, un nuevo discípulo.- estipuló la diosa al apacible al santo dorado de virgo. Este le miró perplejo, y dijo:

-Athena, eh...Recuerdo muy bien cuando tuve a mis anteriores discípulos. Pero si ese es su deseo, es un placer.-

Saori, le sonríe y agregó:

-Oh! Cierto- dice simpática Saori-...Bueno, tu aprendiz, viene de la India, estaba de turista, se interesó mucho por aprender tus metodologías de entrenamiento, de hecho, desde allá le enviaron aquí, yo autoricé la venida, para que tú te encargaras.-

Shaka, se levanta para retirarse y pregunta por última vez:

-Muy bien, Athena, me doy enterado, me retiro, aguardaré entonces a mi nuevo aprendiz. Con tu permiso-haciendo una reverencia.

-Adelante Shaka, que tengas un buen día. Y solo te recuerdo que tu aprendiz es una persona muy especial. Ya que es la excepción.-sonrió Athena, pensando "Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando vea quien es su aprendiz."-rió para sí.

Al salir de la cámara de Athena, Shaka, encuentra a Milo, quien le saludó y le preguntó:-Hey, Shaka, ¿alguna novedad-

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno tu cara de duda, lo dice.-curioseó, Milo, golpeando el hombro de su colega.

El rubio, le sonrió y le dijo: -Ah! al parecer alguien viene a entrenar conmigo.-dijo calmado.

\- ¿Que?, ¿enserio?, wou, bueno ya era hora que llegara alguien de quien burlarse. -Rió el santo de la escarlata. Y luego seriamente le dijo: -Es bueno, que no pierdas ese contacto, de piel con las personas, y que mejor que un discípulo de quien puedas sentirte orgulloso, y a quien enseñarle tus metodologías, mal que mal, no somos eternos.-

-Así es mi estimado Milo.- Asintió Shaka a su colega.

Milo le sonrió, y Shaka agregó:

-Bueno, iré a meditar un poco, estoy muy cansado, nos vemos Milo.-

-Adiós Shaka!-dice Milo, pensando "Este Shaka, siempre tan serio". Luego se encoje de hombros y se marcha.

**Fin Introducción**

Vientos de paz, y armonía en el Santuario, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nuestros santos volvieron a su rutina en los templos, que les corresponden, los bronceados, regresaron a sus labores cotidianas, Shiryu, volvió a Rozán, junto a su querida Shunrei, y el anciano maestro Dohko. Shun, vuelve a la mansión Kido, a descansar y pensar en su futuro, Hyoga, visitó los hielos de su Siberia a ver su gente, Saori despidió a Seiya, quien se fue a Japón a ver a los niños del orfanato de Miho. Ikki, como, es de saber tomó, un rumbo distinto, si no antes pasar a ver la tumba de su amada, Esmeralda en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Todos los santos, reiniciaron también labores de reconstrucción del Santuario. Y así pasa el tiempo, hasta que comienzan a llegar nuevos aspirantes a santos, comenzando sus entrenamientos, asumen algunos santos dorados como nuevos maestros.

Shaka de Virgo, guardián de la sexta casa del Santuario, no parece estar esperando por nadie, pero al par de días es llamado por Saori. Shaka, llega ante ella, haciendo una reverencia pregunta:

-¿Me ha llamado, Athena?, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-Termina, observando a Saori, con cierta curiosidad.

-Shaka, me han dado la noticia, de que vendrá a ti, para convertirse en santo, un nuevo discípulo.- estipuló la diosa al apacible al santo dorado de virgo. Este le miró perplejo, y dijo:

-Athena, eh...Recuerdo muy bien cuando tuve a mis anteriores discípulos. Pero si ese es su deseo, es un placer.-

Saori, le sonríe y agregó:

-Oh! Cierto- dice simpática Saori-...Bueno, tu aprendiz, viene de la India, estaba de turista, se interesó mucho por aprender tus metodologías de entrenamiento, de hecho, desde allá le enviaron aquí, yo autoricé la venida, para que tú te encargaras.-

Shaka, se levanta para retirarse y pregunta por última vez:

-Muy bien, Athena, me doy enterado, me retiro, aguardaré entonces a mi nuevo aprendiz. Con tu permiso-haciendo una reverencia.

-Adelante Shaka, que tengas un buen día. Y solo te recuerdo que tu aprendiz es una persona muy especial. Ya que es la excepción.-sonrió Athena, pensando "Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando vea quien es su aprendiz."-rió para sí.

Al salir de la cámara de Athena, Shaka, encuentra a Milo, quien le saludó y le preguntó:-Hey, Shaka, ¿alguna novedad-

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno tu cara de duda, lo dice.-curioseó, Milo, golpeando el hombro de su colega.

El rubio, le sonrió y le dijo: -Ah! al parecer alguien viene a entrenar conmigo.-dijo calmado.

\- ¿Que?, ¿enserio?, wou, bueno ya era hora que llegara alguien de quien burlarse. -Rió el santo de la escarlata. Y luego seriamente le dijo: -Es bueno, que no pierdas ese contacto, de piel con las personas, y que mejor que un discípulo de quien puedas sentirte orgulloso, y a quien enseñarle tus metodologías, mal que mal, no somos eternos.-

-Así es mi estimado Milo.- Asintió Shaka a su colega.

Milo le sonrió, y Shaka agregó:

-Bueno, iré a meditar un poco, estoy muy cansado, nos vemos Milo.-

-Adiós Shaka!-

dice Milo, pensando "Este Shaka, siempre tan enigmático". Luego se encoje de hombros y se marcha.

**Fin Introducción**


	2. Chapter 1

_**He vuelto a subir la historia, pues tenía mucho que corregir, gracias a la ayuda de amigas que llevan tiempo en esto, sobre todo a mi querida Shaina de Aries, quien me ha apoyado siempre, es mi autora favorita y maestra aquí. Espero compartir opiniones y críticas junto a ustedes. Pues ya voy a ser madre, y finalizar éste proyecto me hará sentir realizada. Gracias **_

_** Karina**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Busco a mi Maestro**

Los aprendices de santos, entrenaban muy duro, para llegar a merecer la armadura que aspiraban. Las amazonas Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco, ya tenían sus responsabilidades. Desde su casa, Mu las observaba, con serenidad, mientras piensa:

"Que tranquilidad, todo vuelve a ser como cuando el maestro Shion, estaba".

Luego dice para sí: -¿hasta cuándo durará?-.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el aeropuerto de Grecia, un grupo de personas arribaba en el país, dentro de ellos, una hermosa y jovial jovencita, con unas gafas oscuras y un mapa más que gigante apenas se le veían los pies, pues es pequeña de estatura, mirando para todos lados, se acerca a un encargado del aeropuerto y pregunta:

-Hola, señor!¿Me podría decir, cual es el vuelo que sale para Atenas? Le dice sonriendo-

-Claro! Es aquel, vaya por la puerta 3. Está próximo a salir.- Le saluda sacándose la gorra.

-Oh! Muchas gracias gentil señor- Agradece y continúa el camino.

La chica, aborda la nave, y se recuesta en su asiento, y se pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo será estar allá?, llevo todo lo necesario, para cuidarme del sol, con este calor, solo me queda este vestido algo escotado – Dice algo incomoda-, pero agoté todo el dinero y lo que tenía en la India, por lo que no tengo para comprar más ropa, pero siento que me reconforta pensarlo- Dicho esto, se acomoda mirando a la ventanilla, y da inicio el vuelo. Claramente no tenía idea de que sus atuendos no eran los más adecuados para un lugar como al que se dirigía.

No es un vuelo, largo, podía ir en bus, pero sus ansias de llegar eran tantas, que no veía la hora de llegar.

Al llegar, todos los turistas, bajan y ella, resplandeciente ante un imponente sol, suspira y dice:

-¡Hey, si se siente el aire griego!- Exclama entusiasmada, bajando del avión.

En el recorrido se acerca a un agente de turismo, a quien le pregunta:

-Disculpe usted, me dirijo al Santuario de Athena, ¿qué dirección tomo?-

-Dama, me temo que en eso no puedo ayudarle, no sabemos con exactitud si ese lugar mitológico existe.- Musitó el agente, con cierto pesar al no poder ayudar.

-Ah! Muchas gracias- Se quedó pensativa en ese instante, y siguió preguntando pero nadie sabía de aquel sagrado lugar.

Se encaminó, sin rumbo, no obstante luego de caminar unas horas, se encontró con un gran panteón, a lo lejos la grandiosa estatua de Athena. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. –Este debe ser el lugar- Vociferó, aproximándose, a lo que un guardia del mismo sitio le detuvo -Pequeña, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Oh! Dígame, ¿Este es el Santuario de Athena?, porque voy, a ver a un hombre…espera, eh… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...ah, si, si Shaka, ¿es así no?-pregunta curiosa y un poco nerviosa.

-El santo dorado de virgo, Shaka.-

-Ah si!, sí ese mismo. Se llama Shaka, a el si, vengo para mis clases- le aclara entusiasmada y cierta ignorancia-¿Usted?, ¿Viene a entrenamiento para guerrero?, y ¿Con el señor Shaka?, Pero… ¿Cómo autorizó eso la señorita Athena? …¿entrenará con un caballero dorado? eh…pero creí que era familiar o algún pariente cercano de la señorita Athena.- dijo sorprendido, pues no era visto que las santos femeninos, entrenaran con los santos dorados.

-¿Athena?, OH! no, no, gracias por el halago, pero no. Solo vengo por el Santo quien me enseñará, fui derivada aquí desde la India, aunque mi origen es franco-americano. Mi nombre es Karín, mucho gusto- sonríe radiante. Si bien esta alegre muchacha era extrajera, sabía que había visto suficiente en su estancia en aquel país para que Buda le haya llamado. Era una joven algo impulsiva, irreverente pero de buen corazón. Siempre lo había tenido todo, pero su vida dio un vuelco en 360 grados al permanecer en la India.

-Ah eh…si, mucho gusto señorita, la acompaño, pero solo puedo dejarla en la primera templo de Aries, desde ahí debe subir hasta llegar a la sexta casa de Virgo, ahí se encuentra el señor Shaka.-

Karìn, sorprendida observa el largo camino que tiene que recorrer, y suspira:

-¡Ay…muy bien! Allá voy, gracias señor.-se despidió e inició su camino subiendo la escala de la primera casa del Santuario, Aries.

Desde lejos el guardia le indica alzando la voz:

-El primer santo de oro, se llama Mu, recuérdelo, señorita!-

-Ahh! ¿Eh?...ah si, muy bien, Mu...Claro, gracias-Le dice Karin, y agitó su mano. La chica de ondulados cabellos subió, entusiasmada la escalinata de la casa de Aries, y para colmo el calor. Arribó temprano lo cual el sol está en punto en medio del cielo, la hace sudar mucho, lleva un vestido blanco, con un escote muy pronunciado, muy ligero pero a pesar de eso, no puede evitar sentir que se está quemando.

-Uff! Que hace calor en este lugar, y estos peldaños no son muy agradables- se quejó, al instante divisó adelante a una figura dorada muy estilizada y largos cabellos violeta. Se detuvo a mitad del último peldaño, dejando a relucir su escote y el sudor marcado en sus blancos senos y rostro. El santo que se encuentra en su frente es Mu, quien al verla, los colores se hicieron aparecer en sus mejillas, imposible no mirarla con ese escote y el sus senos marcados, lo cual le hace erizar su piel y remover a sus entrañas. Nunca había visto una mujer así, bueno rodeado de tantos hombres, es obvio, al instante, quedo petrificado, era perfecta, todo su cabellos ondulados, que caían sobre su escote, húmedo, hicieron esa imagen digna de recordar.

La chica agotada, descansó un poco en un escalón, y preguntó con la respiración entrecortada:

-¡Ay!, uff…oiga, usted… ¿usted es Mu? Dígame. Por favor- Interrogó la joven y el seguía admirándola, y ella volvió a preguntar: -Disculpe, ¿le pasa algo?, le pregunté si usted es Mu.-

El chico de cabellos violeta, reaccionó y sin dudar, le responde:

-Sí, si, el mismo, Mu santo dorado de Aries, y mil disculpas, señorita, no fue mi intención, me quedé pensativo. Pero le ayudo, se ve cansada, le ayudo a subir. ¿Es usted turista?-

Ella sonríe y dice:

-Ah, no, no, yo vengo como aprendiz-

\- ¿Cómo, usted?, ah, bueno en realidad, hace mucho que no vienen señoritas, por aquí, y debo saber bien quien es, puesto que no puedo dejar pasar a nadie por el templo. Las únicas señoritas que conozco por acá son los santos de plata del Águila y de Ofiuco.

Es un placer que se integre, no obstante la debo acompañar.-

-Puedo imaginarlo, por eso quiero poner todo de mí, y si es, defendiendo a Athena y a nuestra tierra-

Mu le sonrío pacíficamente y le ofreció su brazo para guiarla por el interior del templo.

Ella también le sonrió, y los sentados en la escalera, se quedan viendo. Hasta que ella dice:

-Oh! Lo olvidaba, busco al señor Shaka, ¿lo conoce?-

-Sí, si, es mi amigo de la sexta casa, ah… ¿con que usted es la nueva aprendiz?- Miró incrédulo, el santo del carnero, pensando dijo: -"ah, ¿pero cómo eso es permitido?, bueno deben ser ordenes de Athena. Pero, Shaka no sabe que es una mujer, quizás cómo reaccionará, es muy impredecible.- Dicho esto, la ayudó a levantarse e indicó, que debe pasar a través de los cinco templos restantes, contando éste, para llegar al sexto.

-Si, el hombre, de abajo me explicó. ¿Y en cada casa hay uno como usted?-

-Así es. Luego de mí, llegará a Tauro, el guardián de allí se llama Aldebarán, le caerá bien, acabo de recordar que la señorita Athena me había hablado de usted y su llegada-

Mu acompañó, por el interior de su templo, enseñándole todo en el lugar.

Le contó parte de su historia, y misión y a ella todo le pareció espectacular, era muy fácil de sorprender. Se conocieron un poco, en el recorrido por la casa de Aries, pero esa sensación de la primera imagen de ella, volvía a su mente y lo ruborizaba. Pero luego sacudía su cabeza y terminando el viaje por la casa, la dejó en el inicio de las escalinatas hacia Tauro.

Ella, muy agradecida, tomó las manos del joven, haciendo que el carnero se sienta algo incómodo:

-Señor Mu, es usted muy amable, demasiado diría yo. Pero bueno es agradable encontrar hombres así, ¿sabe?, no hay muchos.- Dejo fluir una risa graciosa.

Mu, también le responde con una sonrisa:

\- Bueno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las personas que muestran respeto hacia los demás, y en especial usted señorita, es muy, muy graciosa.- Dijo tímidamente, Mu, y pensó-"¿Por qué dije eso? Vamos Mu, tú no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa?"- Mientras la observa, la chica, toma una de sus hebras violeta, y le dijo:

-¡Gracias, por traerme aquí! Bueno me despido, espero que nos volvamos a ver- Concluyó la pequeña, y se dirigió a la casa de Tauro.

Mu, reflexiona unos segundos-"¡Vaya, que día, y que mujer!"- expresó recordando la imagen- ¡Ah ya, otra vez!- Posó su palma de su mano en su frente con algo de dramatismo.

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ok, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Estoy bastante nerviosa decir verdad :x**

**Capítulo 2**

**Confidente y amigo Aldebarán**

Al entrar en terreno taurino, Karín notó a lo lejos como entrenan los aspirantes a santos, y siente un poco de inquietud.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será el que tendré?, ¿podré ser admitida, por mi condición?-se preguntó con algo de inseguridad. Mordió su labio inferior, como desahogo. Se dispuso a subir a la casa de Tauro.

-¡Miren donde me vine a meter! Bueno, no puedo rendirme tan pronto, acabo de llegar y ¿ya estoy atemorizada? En fin ya estoy aquí.-terminó suspirando.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Tauro, se percató que no hay nadie en la entrada, supone que el santo debe de estar dentro:

\- ¡HOLAAAAA! ¿Hay alguien por ahí?- me llamo Karín, y debo pasar por aquí para llegar a mi destino. ¿Holaaaaa?- se quedó mirando hacia el interior del templo.

Desde adentro se logró divisar una alta y grandiosa figura, con fuertes pisadas. Karín se asustó un poco y retrocedió. Cuando de repente, apareció ante sus ojos una imponente figura, un hombre muy alto y fornido, Karín observó anonadada el porte del varón en frente.

-¡¿Quien anda?!-Preguntó el robusto personaje con profundidad.

Karín no pudo dar crédito a lo que vió, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre así, se sintió algo cohibida, y sorprendida, y respondió con mucha timidez:

-Disculpe, me llamo Karín, y necesito llegar con el señor Shaka, así que por eso debo pasar por su casa, espero no ser una molestia.- Dijo y agachó su cabeza, muy nerviosa. El taurino se dio cuenta de la hermosa y pequeña dama que hay delante de el. Le pareció un ángel. A pesar su apariencia tosca es muy amable y delicado con las mujeres:

-¡Ah! – le regaló una sonrisa, señorita, ¿cómo va a ser molestia? Al contrario estoy muy contento de tener a un ángel como usted en mi casa. No tema no le haré daño, estoy al tanto de su llegada, solo permítame, guiarla por el interior de mi casa, e invitarla a beber algo, debe de estar sedienta, pues el calor aquí es inminente.- Ofreció el santo. Karín se relajó y exhaló todo el aire que tuvo contenido por los nervios:

-¡Oh! Es verdad si mucho, calor, que amable es usted y su nombre es…-

-¡Aldebarán, señorita!-, completó el taurino.-Y usted señorita es Karín, si alcancé a oír su bella voz, pues me parece muy conocida.-Dijo el santo y trajo un vaso con jugo de frutas fresco.

-¡OH! Es un placer, entonces, Aldebarán, gracias- recibió el vaso, y bebió.

-Pero…usted, parece que la he visto antes, junto a la señorita Athena y Nicole, uhmmm…pero sobretodo en otro lugar.-Aldebarán la miraba fijamente y relacionaba su voz con una experiencia que vivió hace una temporada atrás. Cuando asistió a un concierto, escuchó una voz igual y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Usted no ha estado en la ciudad de Grecia, hace un par de años?-

-Ella se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, al parecer estaba por saber lo que ella quería esconder. Pero sonrió y dijo:

-Claro que si….ay amigo Aldebarán, si estuve. ¿Por qué, la pregunta?-

-Pues porque la cantante que estaba en la recepción que organizó la señorita Athena, es muy parecida a usted.-Dijo muy interesado el santo.

Karín, se sintió incómoda, no pensó nunca que le sucedería.

-Bueno…este…si, la cantante soy yo…lo siento- expresó pesarosa.

\- ¿Lo siente?, ¿pero qué? nooooo, es una alegría inmensa la que me da, el de tener a una estrella como usted aquí. Pero ¿Por qué, suena como si se lamentara?-

-Ay, bueno amigo Aldebarán, ¿puedo confiar en usted? Solo la señorita Saori y la santo Nicole de Escorpio saben, pues con ella pase un tiempo en el orfanato antes de seguir huyendo. Y con Saori, colaboraba con la fundación Graude.….pero prométame que no le dirá a nadie, ni menos al señor Shaka.-

-¡Ok! Muy bien, pero no se avergüence. Claro que puede confiar en mí.-

-Bien.-suspirando- Fui miembro de una familia acomodada de un condado de américa, mis padres me heredaron el título, pero créame no me es de agrado, al enterarme de que no pertenecía allí, y la desaparición de un ser querido tomé la decisión de huir, buscando mi propio camino, hasta llegar a convertirme en la voz principal, de una compañía de ópera.-

-¡Oh!, debió haber pasado por mucho. Aún así, estoy contento, nunca creí que una mujer como usted viniera aquí. Disculpe no aguanto, pero… ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?-

Las palabras de Aldebarán la llenaron de una cierta emoción.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, mi buen Aldebarán! Aprecio mucho sus palabras. Pero eso no se debe saber, nadie debe saber de esto, pues me despojé de todo cuando me di cuenta que viví toda mi vida en una burbuja, sin ver la otra realidad, y siempre me ha guiado esa voz para venir aquí, pero no deseo que se sepa mi origen-

-¡Oh claro que por mi nadie lo sabrá. No se preocupe su secreto está salvo conmigo. Pero este lugar no es para usted, lleno de luchas, sangre, y sacrificios.

-Bueno por eso he venido, ¡quiero ser una santa!- Karín se siente muy cómoda conversando con el taurino, no creyó que el gran hombre fuera tan comprensivo. Agradece el interés y termina diciéndole:

-Bueno, sí, andaba de gira por Asia, y llegamos a la India, inmediatamente me enamoré de ese país, y descubrí la realidad que lo albergaba, dediqué dos años de mi corta vida a ellos, me despojé de todo para entregarme por completo a la gente humilde de ahí. Hasta que esa voz, y la de una dama muy amable y cálida, me trajeron hasta aquí., y ella debe ser Athena, me dijo que buscara al santo dorado, del cual debo aprender.-

-Y ese es Shaka- Completó Aldebarán. ¡Qué buena suerte la que tiene este rubio ¿eh?! Tengo entendido que la espera, pero no creo que sepa de que se trate de una dama.-Ríe y agrega:-Parece una persona fría, y de no muy buen carácter, pero no es así. Además, es la primera vez que se ve que Shaka entrene a una mujer. –afirmó el taurino.

-Ah, muy bien, espero que no sea inconveniente para el que sea una mujer.-dudó la chica.

-Oh! No, no, diga eso, es muy amable, aunque es todo un enigma. Bien la llevaré por mi casa, para que no pierda más el tiempo, aun le restan tres casas antes de la de Virgo. ¡Vamos!-

-Muy bien, Aldebarán, gracias, vamos!.- Dijo sonriente.

Aldebarán le ofreció al igual que Mu, su brazo, para caminar, y ella agradeció el gesto, y así camina al lado del gran cuerno, recorriendo muy expectante la casa de Tauro.

Luego de hablar bastante de ellos, entre risas y comentarios, el caballero de Tauro, resultó ser un buen amigo: -Aldebarán es usted un hombre admirable, digno de todo mi respeto, ha sido un gran placer conocerlo. Gracias por su confianza y amabilidad- Con ternura la castaña le besó la mejilla- El santo tiñó de un rosáceo tono sus mejillas: - ¡Oh! Al contrario gracias a usted por la visita Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su camino para santo. Siempre le apoyaré. Karìn, se mostró complacida: -Agradezco su confidencialidad mi buen amigo Aldebarán.

\- No es nada señorita, aquí estaré para servirle. ¡Ah!, y una cosa, el siguiente templo es algo extraño, tenga paciencia y cuidado. Pero confíe plenamente en su corazón puro!- Aconsejó el taurino con respecto a la casa de géminis. La chica asintió y recibió de buena manera la advertencia, se despidió dulcemente, y avanzó a géminis.

Mediante que subió escalón tras escalón, pensó en los estrictos entrenamientos de los que el caballero de tauro le comentó, a los que se sometían a los aspirantes para ver sus capacidades. Sintió algo de miedo, normal para alguien que jamás había peleado ni con sus maestros de colegio. No obstante se animó, porque quería conocer al bien ponderado Shaka, del cual había oído que era el nuevo Buda de estos tiempos. Él era el objetivo, el final de su investigación, su premio era el llegar a él. Una vez. Una vez ahí, ya ver si la recibe o no, pero conocerlo era la meta. No podía ser tan malos los demás santos, pues protegían a la diosa y a la tierra, ya había pasado por dos templos sin problemas.

En otro lugar en el templo de virgo, Shaka acababa de terminar su acostumbrada meditación, y se dispuso a ordenar un poco la habitación para que el nuevo huésped se sintiera cómodo. Luego se dirigió al templo de Leo, a charlar, puesto que el santo de aquella casa, le había invitado a él y a Mu a compartir un poco.

En la fuente de Athena, se encontraba Saori, sentada armando una especie de corona de flores, mientras la acompaña el buen Milo y su aprendiz la joven Nicole.

-Es la primera vez que siento tanta paz, por tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo Milo.- Deslizó palabra la joven diosa.

-Mi Diosa, son buenos tiempos, hay que aprovecharlos bien, y sobre todo ahora con la llegada de nuevos santos a su servicio y protección, no hay porque temer.-

Nicole, que está junto a Milo, agregó

-Athena, la protegeremos con nuestra vida.-

Saori, los miró con ternura y les dijo:

Milo, Nicole, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, siempre tan oportunos.

A todo esto, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará Shaka al ver a su nuevo aprendiz?-

-Mi amiga, no es mala fémina, sé que la aceptará sin problemas, además es noble de corazón y eso Shaka podrá verlo de inmediato.- Confió Nicole.

A lo que Milo agregó:

-Bueno- sonrió con cierta picardía- es normal que se sorprenda un poco Nicole, pues nunca ha estado tan cerca de una mujer ni menos viviendo con ella.-

Athena los observa y dibuja una sonrisa, que entre los tres se convierte en la mar de alegres risas.

Karín, siguió subiendo a la casa de Géminis con mucha prisa, y ansiedad por ver quien está en la próxima.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que pronto tendré visitas, nuevas a parte de mi colega Shaka, y al parecer es una dama, espero que llegue antes de él, así poder charlar y auspiciarla.- Expresó con galante disposición, nuestro santo del León.

Karín, subió muy a prisa, hasta que al fin en la puerta de la casa de Géminis.

\- ¡Es muy hermoso, el diseño de esta casa!, me encanta. Pero al parecer no hay nadie.-dijo Karín extrañada, así que miró a todos lados y se dispuso a entrar.

-Me dijo Aldebarán que esta casa es extraña, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?.

Bueno hasta ahora, me es similar a las anteriores. Bueno habrá que seguir recorriendo.

Al instante que comenzaba a recorrerla, encontró en el medio del camino, la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-¿Qué es eso, que se ve allá?- Preguntó acercándose apresurada.

Al llegar más de cerca, ve el brillo y el diseño particular de la armadura:

\- ¡OH!, es hermosa,….a ver…-la recorrió de lado a lado.-No puedo creer lo bella que es. Ya quisiera vestir una de estas.Veamos, tiene, una cara del bien, y otra del mal. Es muy sugerente. Es como en el teatro!- Dijo muy exaltada.

La joven, observó a su alrededor y puede ver en frente una luz y exclama:

-¡Allá está la salida!, que fácil,- rió de modo triunfal- esto sí que fue fácil, me gustaría que Nicole y Saori, me vieran. Y yo les dijera: ¿ven que si puedo ser una santo?, -rió con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ay amigas, las extraño mucho, espero verlas pronto.- Delató su melancolía.

Luego corrió hacia la salida, pero al llegar, para su sorpresa:

-¡Uf! Al fin, ya estoy, estoy afu…¿en la puerta?, ¿ QUEEEE? pero, pero, pero…pero, si acabo de cruzar la casa, ¿Por qué estoy al inicio? -

Dijo muy sorprendida y molesta.

-Ahora entiendo amigo Aldebarán a lo que te referías UUUYY! ¡Qué rabia! ¿Tendré que pasar nuevamente?-

-No, preciosa, no es necesario.- dijo una voz, en la lejanía.

Karín, quedó en su lugar, como inmóvil, pues suponía que en la casa no había caballero alguno, pues había visto la armadura del caballero hace unos minutos. Entonces entro otra vez a la casa, caminó unos pasos al interior, y pudo percibir desde lejos, una sombra de capa, que venía acercándose a ella, con calma.

La chica, logró divisar a un hombre, joven, de estatura alta, fornido y de cabellos ondulados castaños, y de armadura imponente.

-¿Quién será esa persona?, se supone que no había nadie aquí.-Preguntó, con un poco de pavor.

Karín, no supo que decir. Solo esperó que llegara.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Aioria**

Karín, logró ver con claridad al joven, éste a su vez le habló como si la conociera:

-¿Da-Dahyra, qué haces por acá?-

-¿Dahyra?- Preguntó la chica con extrañeza. – Creo que se está confundiendo de persona, mi nombre es Karín, no Dahyra.-Corrigió humildemente, mas ese nombre le pareció familiar. Se tomó unos segundos, intentó recordar de donde había oído ese nombre, pero no logró nada. Y volvió a su postura anterior poniendo atención al joven.

-Pues si no lo es, entonces es algo así como su hermana o algún familiar, porque el parecido es asombroso.- Contempló el joven a la muchacha.

-¿Eh?, no, no tengo más familia que solo un primo lejano; por lo cual no sé a qué se refiere.- Dilucidó la chica con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento, mucho señorita, la confundí, y bueno mejor me presento, soy Aioria, santo dorado de Leo- Besó la mano de la castaña.

Karín, quedó embelesada con el encanto del joven Aioria.

-...Ahm, bueno yo como le había dicho, me llamo Karín, y estoy en camino para encontrar a mi futuro tutor, quien me va a guiar para ser una santo de Athena.- Respondió mirándose en los ojos del león- Y… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¿se supone que es del templo subsiguiente? Se supone que no hay nadie, aquí.- Dijo un poco incomoda.-Además volví a estar en la entrada. ¿A quién le pasa eso?- Concluyó su enredadera de reclamos.

-Ouh ouh!, tranquila, preciosa, es usted de espíritu impetuoso. ¿Eh?

Bueno sé que no soy el guardián de esta casa, pero le vi, desde lejos, y quise ayudarle. Además de que todos estamos enterados de tu venida- "pero no sabía que era tan parecida a ella".- Pensó, y volvió a asimilarla con la mujer antes mencionada, e inmediatamente prosiguió -Sabía que tendría problemas en esta casa, y créame sin mi ayuda, no podrá salir de aquí. Lo que le llevó al principio de nuevo, es el cosmos de Saga, el caballero que vistió ésta armadura.-señalando las ropas de géminis- que aún después de muerto, sigue protegiendo la casa de invasores.-

-Pero yo no soy una invasora.-Musitó la muchacha.

-Lo sé, su maestro la espera, y estimo que ya, Saga debió haberse dado por enterado de esto.- Asumió el chico castaño- Yo le acompañaré por las casas que le restan.-

Karín se fascinó ante la invitación del león, decidió darle la confianza.

-Muy bien, será mi guía. Gracias, es usted muy amable.-

-No hay de que agradecer, soy un caballero. Vamos.-

-Vamos, entonces!- Se convenció la joven.

En el camino, Aioria no puede dejar de mirarla, de pies a cabeza, además del parecido a aquella mujer, tenía una belleza indescriptible, así que trató de ser cariñoso y amable, por entre a medida que avanzaron, le tomó la mano. Ella, penosa y con las mejillas ruborizadas, le evadió la mano, y resolvió adelantarse. Aioria al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, y se puso a su lado, y dijo:

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, me distrajo tu belleza.-

-No, no…no se preocupe, pero mejor mantengamos las distancias.- Concertó intentado sonreírse.

-Muy bien, creo que es lo mejor.- Accedió el muchacho.

Asintió Aioria, luego pensó:" ¿Que diría Marín si me viera así?, ¿me celaría alguna vez?".- Y se limitó a reír para sí mismo.

Caminaron, y Aioria, le contó sobre las batallas vividas, le habló de la división de los santos, de Athena, de su hermano Aioros, al final, pero con mucho orgullo.

-Me parece que su hermano fue un héroe, un verdadero guerrero, salvó a Saori, nuestra Athena, de las manos del malvado Saga en ese entonces.-Concluyó Karín.

-Así es, y pensar que lo creíamos un traidor, vaya que equivocados estábamos.-

Lamentó Aioria, mientras se veía en los grandes ojos castaños de la joven.

En otro lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo en el Santuario, y Saori, pensaba en su amiga, en cómo le estaría yendo en su cruzada por las casas.

-Espero que los santos te ayuden, amiga mía. Aquí, además de nosotros, hay alguien que te espera, sin saber que vienes.-

Dijo mirando a la estatua de Athena que había en frente.

Mientras un sereno Milo, la custodiaba.

Nicole, estaba sentada mirando al horizonte, pensando: "Karín, espero que no tengas problemas, de pequeña criada como una señorita. Esto te hará bien.".-Sonrió tranquila. Mientras se levantó, para ir a ver a Saori, junto a las doncellas para prepararla para dormir.

Al llegar ve a Milo, y le preguntó:

-Milo, ¿está lista nuestra señora?-

-OH! Mi Nicole, no, pero dejo que la veas, yo me iré a descansar ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado.-

-Muy bien, cariño, puedes irte. Yo me encargo.- Despidió al su amado la chica

Milo y Nicole, ya tienen una relación desde ya unos años, ellos, se conocieron, ahí mismo en el Santuario, Athena la nombró como santia de Escorpión, y autorizó su relación. No habitan el mismo templo puesto que ella vela por la seguridad íntima de Saori Kido.

En casa de Virgo, Shaka, se encaminó a leo, pero se percata de que su cosmos, no está ahí, así que decide volver. Pues mejor lo visitará mañana, debe estar en su templo para esperar al aprendiz.

Devuelta a la casa de géminis, la pareja, ya había llegado al final de la casa.

-Creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí, Aioria.- Dijo ya bastante sorprendida, con todo. A lo que el joven dejo salir una lúgubre risa- Bueno, bueno al fin salimos, ahora tenemos que ir por la casa de Cáncer.-

-¿Cáncer?, ahh no creo que tengamos problemas ahí o ¿sí?- enarcó una ceja la chica.

-Bueno el fallecido dueño de casa, no era de flores ni nada, problemas yo no tengo, no sé si usted-

-¿Por qué lo dice, Aioria?- Se preocupó la castaña.

-Pues, porque digamos, que la casa de mi estimado Máscara de muerte, es como una casa fantasma.-

-¿CASA FANTASMA?, ¿MASCARA DE MUERTE?- preguntó exaltada.-Que, ¿se llama así? Que nombre más terrorífico. ¿No, crees que podríamos ir corriendo?-

Aioria, continuó riendo:-Podría ser, pero debe de estar lleno de trampas o cosas por el estilo, y como tenía una extraña afición, de retratar rostros en las paredes. Este templo es una de las entradas al Inframundo, al mundo de los muertos. Además ya está de noche, debemos pasar la noche allí.-Dijo seguro el joven santo.

-¿Queeee?, ¿está loco?-Abrió los ojos la chica, con espanto.-Que cojones tiene para querer dormir en ese lugar.-

-Bueno, o te quedas aquí afuera. Aquí ya está haciendo frío, el verano aquí es así, calor de desierto en el día y en la noche un frío de Siberia.-

-Ahhh, eh…creo que no tengo opción, está bien vamos.- dijo rendida Karin

-Bien, ¿la cargo?- Ofreció el santo

-¿Cargarme?, ¿para qué?- Se asombró Karín.

-Pues para que subamos más rápido, te llevo en mis brazos, y verás que acortamos el recorrido.- Dijo sonriente y pícaro el León.

-¡Oh!, no lo creo, me da mucha pena, que se tome esas molestias.-

Dijo Karin, con las mejillas rosadas, y bajando la mirada. A la que el joven Aioria, levantó con su mano, y acarició su mentón, le dijo:

-No, no es molestia preciosa, es amabilidad. Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y que llegue a tiempo con su nuevo maestro.-

-Muchas gracias, Aioria, entonces sí. Acepto que me cargue-

Entonces el joven Aioria, levantó en sus fuertes brazos a la joven, quien se fundió en él, para rodearlo con sus brazos, por el cuello, y subir los escalones a Cáncer.

Ella, tomó aliento, y notó que el joven Aioria, olía tan bien, que cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el pecho del valiente león. Y el caballero comenzó a correr, la joven sintió como el viento frio golpea su rostro y se escabulló en el regazo del valiente León. Ella sintió que volaba, era casi como una princesa, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en las funciones cuando hacía algún papel de doncella, o algo parecido. Le gustaba esa sensación de protección. Mientras el amable Aioria corrió mirando hacia el frente con ímpetu. Ella lo miró de reojo, y pensó: -" Este Aioria, debe tener a alguien en quien pensar, me pregunto, ¿Quién será?, es tan varonil y tan cariñoso, debe tener algún amor por ahí. Me gustaría que cuando tenga un novio, fuera como él. Pero bah, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?".- Volvió en sí. Aioria, mientras corrió pensó: "Que chica, es de carácter decidido e impulsivo, además de bella, espero que Shaka, no le haga problemas, no sé ni que cara pondrá cuando la vea, eso tengo que verlo."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Cáncer, Aioria, se detuvo, y cubre a la chica con su capa, y Karín preguntó:

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué me cubres?- a lo que responde Aioria:-Estamos en la casa del terror y te lo digo porque es así. Así que te cubro porque pase lo que pase no mires a tu alrededor, o tendrás pesadillas de por vida.- Advirtió el joven.

Karín, accedió, pues de solo el hecho de pensar en lo que había dentro de ese lugar, hizo que su cuerpo se llene escalofríos, así que se aferró fuertemente al pecho del gallardo león, cubierta con la capa de éste:

\- ¡Estoy lista!, podemos entrar.- Declaró la chica.

Aioria, asintió, comenzaron a recorrer la casa, la pequeña iba con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que estaba cubierta con la capa.

Al cabo de un rato, Karín, tan cómoda en sus brazos, que ni se percató que habían llegado al llegan al final de la casa de Cáncer, de amanecida.

Aioria deja a Karín en el suelo de pie suavemente.

-¿Ya salimos?- Se alegró la joven.

\- Así es, mi querida Karin, ya llegamos. Estamos a las puertas de mi templo.-

-¡Oh!, ehm… qué bien. - expresó aliviada la castaña.

-Vamos, a que descanse un poco, y pueda por lo menos darse una ducha, y coma algo. ¿Qué le parece?- Sonrió y ofreció el castaño. Karín asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y lo siguió escalas arriba.

-Aioria, ¿siempre hacen estos recorridos, para ir a casa de uno y otro?,- Curioseó la recién llegada.

-¡Claro! Es una regla, no puede saltarse los templos. Aunque tengas poder para tele trasportación o psíquicos, todos deben respetar esa regla, pasar templo por templo-

-¡Arg! Le admiro, ¿eh?-dijo Karin bastante sorprendida. Mientras subían las escaleras.

Realmente eran muy empinadas, pero la verdad es que Karín, estaba muy admirada del paisaje que veía, era hermoso.

En otro lado, en Virgo, Shaka, se preparaba para ir a desayunar con su amigo Aioria, sin saber que este venía acompañado.

Mientras nuestros amigos seguían subiendo a casa de Leo, con mucho esfuerzo, pues Karín, se encontraba muy cansada, solo anhelaba recostarse un poco.

Ya el sol estaba iluminando la cabeza de la estatua de Athena y de a poco se llenaría de luz, todo el santuario y el coliseo, se aproximaba un día un día hermoso.

En la cámara de Athena, las doncellas dirigidas por Nicole, preparaban el desayuno de la diosa, con mucho esmero.

Saori, se daba un baño y por Nicole se encargaba de ella.

-Señorita Athena, su piel es aún más hermosa que ayer.-Apreció Nicole.

-¡Oh!, Nicole, muchas gracias, el agua me hace muy bien-sonrió dulcemente Saori-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Karin?- Preguntó la diosa a la joven de escorpio.

-No se preocupe tanto mi diosa, ella sabe cómo cuidarse.- Intentó aliviar a la joven diosa.

-Ah, cierto. Esa Karín…- Redunda Saori, y con aire melancólico preguntó a Nicole:

\- ¿No, se ha sabido nada del santo de Pegaso?-

-No, mi Diosa, ¿desea que lo busque?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, mi querida Nicole, el vendrá.- Negó la joven diosa, y cierra sus ojos, pensando en aquel joven, que la estremece.

Por fin habían llegado al templo de Leo, Karín y Aioria de la mano. Pues el santo del León, le ayudaba a subir. Pero al llegar a la entrada, les esperaba un personaje, que por lo menos la pequeña, no esperaba tan pronto encontrar.

Shaka, había ido a desayunar con Aioria, y en eso se encuentra a la pareja. ¿Qué dirá Shaka?, ¿Qué pensará Karín, al verse de cara con su maestro?

**Fin del capítulo 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Un frío recibimiento**

Las miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente, a pesar de que Shaka, tenía los ojos cerrados, percibió de la escena, de la parejita, recién llegada, y para colmo, Karín, venia del escalón, tomada de la mano de Aioria. Shaka, entreabrió levemente sus ojos, la miró inmediatamente, y se ruborizó al ver el escote de la chica, esa postura sensual, por lo que ni siquiera admiró su rostro, de un segundo a otro, logró dirigir la mirada, a su compañero.

Aioria, rompió el incómodo silencio:

-¡Ah! Shaka, amigo hola, buenos días, no esperaba verte tan temprano. Yo te pasaría a buscar.-

Shaka, los observó, y ante la atónita mirada de su futura discípula respondió:

-Muy buenos días, tengan. Preferí venir antes, para que no te tomaras la molestia de ir por mí. Pero veo que estabas bastante ocupado.- dijo el bienaventurado rubio.

Aioria, percibió algo de sarcasmo en su comentario y luego presentó al rubio, la chica:

-¿Ah?, ¿eh?, ah no, no,…este…bueno si es verdad, ella es Karín, pequeña, él es Shaka, su maestro. Es a quien viene a ver.-terminó Aioria quien intentó sonreír.

Shaka, inspiró aire con sorpresa:

-¿Qué?,¿maestro, yo?...espera, Aioria, ¿Qué dices?...ella, ¿ella…es…el aprendiz de santo, que espero?- preguntó más que asombrado.

-Así es querido, Shaka, ella es Karín, aprendiz de santo femenino. Enviada por nuestra Athena. Espero que la trates con cuidado. ¿Eh?...- comentó con humor.

Karin, sólo balbuceo:

-Mu...mucho, gusto señor Shaka.-

Shaka, sin cambiar mucho sus expresiones:

-Bien, si eso es lo que desea Athena, lo cumpliré. Te espero en la casa de Virgo. Adiós, niña, adiós, Aioria- Se dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando a su respectivo templo.

Aioria, quedó extrañado, por la actitud poco amable del rubio virgo, y realmente se preguntaba, el porqué. Él no era así, es bastante amable y servicial como para presentarse así. –Seguramente tuvo una mala noche- Suspiró el joven y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de la chica suavemente para aliviarla.

Ciertamente, Shaka, al verlos llegar así, juntos, y a ella algo sudada, por el efecto del calor, con un vestuario de extranjera muy sugerente y tomada de la mano con Aioria, claramente fue una impresión, muy fuerte para él. Es obvio que pensó mal.

-Estem… ¿porque no pasa a ponerse cómoda y se va luego al templo de su maestro? Creo que hay que explicarle. Podría acompañarle-

-No, Aioria, me iré ahora, y prefiero ir sola, creo que es para peor si va conmigo. ¿Acaso no notó su cara?- Expresó apenada la dulce niña.

-Sí, claro que la vi. Pero… ¿está segura?- Cuestionó, el león preocupado.

-Sí. Lo estoy, me voy. Gracias por su ayuda, la valoro mucho. Es usted un gran caballero.- Reconoció humildemente la pequeña al joven de leo.

-¡De nada, preciosa! ¿Eh?...cuando quiera, aquí estaré para ayudarle…amiga- Prometió el chico.

Karín, le regaló una sonrisa y se marchó detrás de Shaka, mientras un altivo, sol comenzó a iluminar ya casi todo.

Aioria, se quedó pensativo, mientras del fondo, una voz femenina:

-¡Aioria!, Buenos días!-

El joven se voltea-Ah! Eh…Marín, este…si, eh... Hola!- contestó sorprendido.

-¿Parece, que estabas bien acompañado?- preguntó Marín al joven león.

-Ah, Eh…bueno, yo, no….-alcanzó a balbucear el joven.

-Está, bien, se quién es. Pero que amable de tu parte, ayudarla a cruzar las dos casas de Géminis y Cáncer, déjame aplaudirte.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

León Aioria, la mira, incrédulo, al parecer estaba celosa, al fin.

-¿Marín?, soy yo, o ¿estás celosa?-

-¿Celosa yo?, ah por favor, solo, era mi pregunta, ya que ella es la alumna de Shaka. No creo que se vea bien.-

-¡Ajá!. ¿Segura que es eso?- Sin dejar de observarla se acercó a ella.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué crees?-sonrojándose, el, león no puede notarlo, pues tiene la máscara de ventaja-

-Pues yo creo que sí, lo estás. Agradece a tu máscara que no puedo ver tu rostro, con la cara llena de rabia, porque estaba con Karín, además de que está hermosa ¿no?- Se burló el castaño.

-Bueno, será mejor, que te encargues de ella, mejor, tú.- A Marín, le hervía la sangre, cuando oía a Aioria, decir eso.

-¡Wouu! ¡Qué carácter señorita del águila!- Ironizó el chico.

Marín, se molesta un poco-Ya, ya, mejor vamos, desayunemos ¿quieres?-

-¡Oh! Si como ordenes ama y señora- Rió el león y comenzó a seguirla.

Rumbo a casa de Virgo, Karin, corrió apresurada, detrás del rubio santo.

-! Señor Shaka!, Se….ñor…Sha…ka…espéreme…por favor!-gritó agitada.

Shaka, se da vuelta:

-Apresúrate, debo desayunar, para proceder con tu inicio de entrenamiento. ¿Quieres?- Inmediatamente siguió su camino.

Karín, comenzó a bajar la velocidad de su agitado correr, al ver lo agreste del caballero dorado, de Virgo. Parece que será difícil, de llevar.

Llegando, al templo, Shaka entró y detrás una Karín, callada y sigilosa.

-¿Con que quieres ser un santo ¿eh?- Preguntó el budista serio.

Karín, atenta y con algo de timidez respondió:

-Eh…Bueno, si a eso he venido, he sido elegida, por esa voz-

-Muy bien, empezaremos ahora mismo. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?- Preguntó sin cambiar la expresión, el rubio caballero.

-No, ninguna señor!- aseguró Karín.

Shaka en todo ese momento, le dio la espalda. Pues a decir verdad, estaba algo molesto, por la experiencia, recién vivida. Luego se volteó, y puede verla bien, y reconoció que era una mujer, que llamaba mucho la atención, pero eso no le impediría ser serio en su trabajo, pues se la había encomendado Athena, y para el sus órdenes son sagradas.

-Muy bien, ve a darte una ducha, te dejé las ropas de entrenamiento, listas.-dijo estrictamente, Shaka

-Como creí que eras hombre, es todo lo que tengo. Si quieres mañana vas a la ciudad o te consigues algo para ti.-

Karín, se desconcertó, por la altivez y la frialdad de su maestro, decidió obedecer sin decir nada. Y accedió a las órdenes de su maestro, mal que mal, a eso venía.

-Muy bien, maestro. Me cambio y le preparo el desayuno- Expresó cabizbaja.

-Está bien, estaré en el cuarto interior de meditación. Si estás lista me buscas, pero en silencio- Advirtió el rubio.

Karín, se limitó solo a ir y hacer lo que el maestro le pidió, pero claro que se había percatado de cierto, desaire en sus palabras, hacia ella.

Shaka, por tanto, se sentó, para meditar un poco, pues se sentía, algo incómodo, tenía una sensación extraña, de rabia, y para poder, limpiarse de eso, meditaría.

Mientras, Saori, desayunaba con sus doncellas.-Ya llegó Karín, con Shaka, puedo sentir el cosmos de Shaka, algo extraño.-

Nicole, asintió, positivamente:-Así es, al parecer, algo está ocasionando que el cosmos de Shaka, pierda estabilidad. Pero esperemos, y la vamos a ver más tarde, mi querida Athena.-

-Eh… ¿sabes?, prefiero que no. Dejemos que pasen este día conociéndose.- Interrumpió la joven diosa.

-Muy bien, mi Diosa.-Respondió Nicole.

En el templo de Virgo, Karín preparó, el desayuno, y fue de inmediato a buscar a su maestro. Llegó a la sala, donde se encuentra. La meditación de Shaka, es interrumpida en el acto, enarcó su ceja, y ella estaba allí en frente, sin decir nada, ni hacer ruido, tal y como dio instrucción. La observó por unos momentos-Pareces un fantasma, ahí, parada. ¿Estás lista?- Agregó el meditante-

Karín, seria y descontenta responde:

-Sí, maestro estoy lista, y su desayuno está preparado.-

-Muy bien, vamos.- Dijo en seco el rubio caballero. No sabe que es lo que le hace importunar su tranquilidad.

Karín y Shaka, se sentaron a la mesa, y se dispusieron a comer, sin decir palabras al principio.-Karín, preguntó:

-¿Maestro?-

-Uhm…- respondió Shaka.

-Empezaremos ahora mismo, pero…creo, que no le caigo en gracia, no quisiera incomodar-

-Niña, yo no elegí, ésta situación, fue una orden de Athena, y eso se respeta. De que me caigas o no en gracia, no es impedimento para enseñar. Sobre todo si puedo percibir que dices la verdad, aunque no he entrenado jamás a una mujer, solo debe ser eso. No te preocupes, termina y vas a la sala de meditación, empezaremos de inmediato.-

Karín, notó su lejanía, no es para nada cercano, no supo cómo reaccionar o que decir. Solo dijo si, a todo. Pero bueno para ella todo es parte del sacrificio, para ser santo.

Pensaba: "Nunca creí que el gran caballero dorado, de quien oí en la India, sea él. ¿Así?, creí que sería más amable, pero es sereno y sin emoción. No sé si pueda hacer algo para agradarle."-sumida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que su maestro, estaba frente a ella en la mesa, analizándola.

Shaka, buscaba explicación a su extraño proceder, para con ella, solo el recordarla de la mano con su colega Aioria, le causaba algo de molestia. Siendo que él no es de era manera de ser.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que no la había visto nunca, presintió que es sincera de eso no cabía duda, a pesar de ello, no sabe explicar porque hay algo que no podía ver en ella, que le nublaba todo.

Karín, fue interrumpida por la punzante mirada de su maestro.-¿Eh?, maestro…eh… ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, desconcertada. Si tenemos que mencionar algún defecto de Karìn, es esto. Suele sonrojarse seguido, es una chica que no acostumbra el trato tan cercano con varones, además de su primo Julián. Incluso cuando cantaba, el trato con su representante era lejano, y con sus compañeros de actuación también, solían maquillarla demasiado para que no se notara su sonrojo a la hora de interactuar con sus antagonistas.

Shaka, reaccionó sonrojándose levemente también.-¡Ah! No…nada, solo termina y vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento. ¿Quieres?- Declaró con esa inexplicable frialdad.

-Sí, claro maestro-respondió, Karín, en un suspiro.

Si bien es cierto, Karín, no se sentía a, gusto, con el maestro Shaka, no se iba a rendir, tan fácil. Era solo una prueba, y la más difícil, ganarse la confianza de su maestro. Mientras se iban a caminar por el santuario, para comenzar con el entrenamiento, la joven no dejaba de pensar-"Ya verá que me ganaré su confianza, maestro. Daré todo de mi"…-,a su vez admiraba el largo cabello rubio que danzaba con el viento. Le parecía hermoso, casi como un ángel, o mejor como aquellos príncipes de ensueño, bastante romántico.

Cerca del camino que seguían nuestros dos protagonistas, se encontraba Mu, el primer santo del templo de Aries, al llegar cerca de él, Karín, lo divisa y le saludó con agrado, alzando su mano.-!Hola! Mu, ¿cómo está?- sonrió dulcemente el peli violeta se volteó y se encandiló con la hermosa sonrisa de la chica y de inmediato le contestó-¡Muy buenos días señorita!- al instante se percató de Shaka, y también le saludó.

-¡Shaka!, al parecer ya estás en proceder con la señorita Karín.-preguntó Mu.

-Así, es. Cierto que ya se conocen, pasó por tu templo primero.- Dijo serenamente Shaka.

-Claro que la conozco, es muy agradable. Espero que para ti también lo sea, se merece que la trates muy bien.- Hizo notar como si le advirtiera.

-Así, lo haré, Mu, no tienes que recordármelo. Bueno tenemos que irnos. Cuídate Mu, si Athena pregunta estaré en el bosque con Karin por tres días, de todas formas ya le he informado, como siempre mi templo siempre protegido. Adiós buen amigo Mu.-se despidió Shaka, y retoma su camino

Karín, dedicó a Mu, una tierna sonrisa y este corresponde y su traidora mente, le hace recordar el momento en que la conoció. Le mira, con esas ropas de entrenamiento, pero, sabe muy bien lo que hay debajo. Se sonrojó, al segundo y desvió su mirada, luego inspira profundamente y volvió a dirigirse a la joven, antes que se alejara.

-Karín, debe poner empeño en lo que está a punto de comenzar, Shaka no es tan severo, dele tiempo, pasa mucho tiempo solo. Por eso no sabe cómo reaccionar con usted. En estos días iré a verlos y le llevaré un atuendo que calzará perfecto con usted. -dijo sonriendo.-

A Karín, la emoción la invadió y no pudo evitar su impulso abrazó con emotividad al lemuriano; -Gracias, muchas gracias, señor Mu, es usted muy, muy dedicado. No se cómo agradecerle.-sollozaba emocionada.

Mu, volvió a tener ese recuerdo, de una manera fugaz, sonrojándose completamente.

El solo contacto, de la piel y los senos de la joven en su cuerpo, le hacían, sentir escalofríos, algo extraño, le estaba pasando, nunca antes, había tenido esas sensaciones.

Un calor recorrió la espalda del caballero, obligándolo a alejar a la chica, con sus brazos;-No…no, es nada señorita, ahora es mejor que se vaya, Shaka, le lleva una buena ventaja.-expresó nervioso.

Karín, asintió sonriente; -Sí, sí, tiene razón, No vemos señor Mu.- Volteó y corrió para acercarse a Shaka.

Mu, seguía sin entender, que es lo que sucedía, ya es la segunda vez, que tiene esa sensación con la aprendiz de Virgo. Lo que sí sabía, es que le agradó volver a verla. Pensando en esto, sonrió y continuó con su caminata.

Shaka, decidió esperar a su discípula, su actitud se enterneció y logró sonreír, y ruborizarse otra vez, ella tenía algo que le desordena los pensamientos, y solo llevaba medio día con él.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**La Tormenta**

Llegaron a un bosque cercano, donde los árboles rozaban el cielo, con esplendor. Y Karín, solo atinó a correr, como si experimentara la libertad por primera vez.

-¡Ah! Este lugar es hermoso, maestro, mire cuantos árboles….mmm huele todo bien, que aire más puro…gracias por traerme aquí.- exclamó contenta la muchacha.

Shaka, por primera vez, le mostró una sonrisa, en su camino, meditó acerca de su mal proceder, pues él no es de esas costumbres, tan necias.

-No, es nada, pequeña, este lugar es mi favorito aquí en todo Grecia. -se muestra amable y sereno, nunca antes había salido del templo, sin embargo fue un impulso tan espontáneo, como si quisiera agradar a la joven. Karín inmediatamente reaccionó pues es bastante perspicaz "¿Eh?, Qué cambio de expresión, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?, bueno a lo mejor no tuvo buena noche."- piensa sonriendo al rubio.

-Bien, pasaremos todo el día aquí así que tendremos mucho tiempo, para concentrarnos en tu inicio. Además este lugar es muy parecido a los alrededores de donde entrené para caballero.- Recordó el budista.

-¡Oh!, ¿enserio, maestro?, que maravilloso- dirigió su atención a sus palabras nostálgicas, luego, el rubio hizo un ademán a la chica señalando un gran árbol.

-Pues, sí. Vamos a sentarnos bajo este árbol.-

-Claro, maestro.- Asintió con entusiasmo la joven de ojos marrón.

Los dos caminaron y se acomodaron bajo la sombra del hermoso y gran árbol, en posición de loto.

-Este, es mi lugar favorito- Suspiró el joven santo relajándose, apoyando su espalda en el ancho tronco de aquel poderoso árbol.

Karín asimila una idea de porqué de su afirmación: -Si, ya veo porque, se respira quietud…- Musitó en suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

-Así, es, Karín, este lugar es reflejo de lo más puro que hay en nuestra tierra. Y quiero que lo conozcas, creo que es buena forma de empezar tu entrenamiento y así conocernos de igual manera- enunció con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados y serenos.

Karín, en verdad no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía. Ese cambio de actitud, le pareció, muy sorprendente.

-Pues sí, usted lo desea, así será. Muchas gracias, maestro Shaka.- Respondió algo nerviosa.

-Todos los humanos, estamos hechos de rencores, temores, amenazas, amores, pasiones, y todos pueden volverse en tu contra, para eso debemos canalizar nuestra energía en un estado de armonía, que solo puedes lograr compenetrándote contigo misma. – Dogmatizó el rubio- Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos, te relajes y te concentres en el viento, y su dirección.- Ordenó Shaka a la castaña, quien así lo hizo, cerrando los ojos, se relajó y se concentró, pero no contó con que su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto, por el viaje, tanto era el relajo que siente que de a poco cede al cansancio y se rindió al sueño.

Por su parte Shaka, entró en meditación con un extensa charla con Buda, quien le indica que ella sí, es la elegida, y que tenga cuidado, con la tarea que se viene encima, tanto para él, que como a ella, es un diamante en bruto.

Luego de esa aclaración de su mente, reaccionó para dirigir su mirada a la joven, quien yacía dormida, el joven con sus dedos casi sin tocarla delinea el rostro de la chica describiendo su belleza, no le había visto pues se privaba de su sentido de la vista, para concentrar más su cosmos, eliminando uno de sus cinco sentidos, además se decía que si abría sus ojos morías al instante. Rozó con sus dedos cada centímetro de su níveo rostro, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, al terminar concluyó: -"vaya, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, fuera de Athena, tiene una pureza en su aura, ya algo que no sé qué es, no puedo pensar con claridad. Ella es la creatura más bella de toda la naturaleza, ahora entiendo a Buda, también quedaste prendado de su espontaneidad, tan angelical. Será la primera mujer santo de virgo, y haré todo lo posible que así sea"- Suspiró y una brisa les agitó los cabellos, y acarició su piel, con una sensación agradable de paz.

Mientras en el Santuario, Saori en un balcón pensaba en voz, alta-"Karin, te deseo lo mejor, entrena arduo y con perseverancia, Shaka, es muy buen caballero, aprenderás a quererlo mucho, y como tu maestro será como tu padre y protector-

Es interrumpida por la llegada de Mu, quien con respeto le hizo una reverencia:

-Athena, ¿cómo está?-

Saori, giró y le sonrió con dedicada sonrisa maternal.

-Hola, querido Mu, estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?-

-Bien, gracias Athena, solo paso a verle para saber de usted y su seguridad. Pero viendo que está bien, me iré a otra ronda. – Previno el santo con un tono de voz dudoso.

-Muchas gracias, querido Mu, noto algo de preocupación en ti, no sé si algo te incomoda, ¿puedo ayudarte?- Se interesó Saori por la extraña resolución del santo del primer templo del zodíaco.

Mu, estaba realmente incómodo, no sabía porque, necesitaba excusarse, por lo que se le vino a la cabeza solo un asunto: -Si, bueno, es solo eso de su nueva orden de entrenar a mujeres.-

-¡Oh! Es eso, ¿lo dices por Shaka?, si es así no te preocupes, el estará bien, además es una nueva orden ya que necesito caballeros muy unidos, y la mejor manera de lograr esa confianza es a través de entrenamientos mixtos- Simpatizó la joven diosa.

-Muy bien, entonces yo…yo no me preocupo más. Me retiro mi diosa. -Se retira algo precipitado, sentía que esa respuesta no le había dejado satisfecho, solo fue por decir algo. Tenía una sensación de incomodidad que no sabía explicar, desde que vio a la muchacha alumna de su colega de Virgo.

Retornó a su templo, en Aries, y mientras camina, piensa en la sonrisa de la muchacha y en su dulce mirada, a lo que reaccionó diciendo a sí mismo: -"¿Qué me pasa, por Athena?, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en esa mujer?, ya, ya Mu, basta, no debe importarte, es cargo de Shaka, no tuyo."-

Había pasado casi todo un día, y comenzó a anochecer las nubes cubrieron el cielo, trayendo una lluvia que no tardó en llegar.

En el bosque, Shaka, se percató del clima, y avisó a Karín, que debían volver, pero ella para su sorpresa estaba profundamente dormida, a Shaka le causó ternura, no se molestó, pero tenía que despertarla.-¡Karín, dulce Karín, despierta, debemos irnos!.- Palpó levemente su mejilla.

La chica entreabrió los ojos, miró de frente a su maestro, sorprendida y avergonzada, se levantó al momento con dificultad: -¡Oh!, eh... ¡Ay! Maestro, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería, yo traté de concentrarme, yo…este…no quería.- Intentó excusarse en un mar de balbuceos.

-¡Ssshit!,- Chistó interrumpiéndola el buen Shaka, -No te preocupes entiendo, debes estar cansada, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Debí haber esperado que descanses, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, por desconsiderado – Se lamentó y tomó la mano de la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Karín, sorprendida, se sonrojó. Se levantó, cuando cayeron gotas en sus rostros. Shaka se dirigió al cielo: -Parece, que se acerca una tormenta…- Predijo con conocimiento.

-Debemos volver, maestro.- Se preocupó la castaña.

-Así, es, vámonos, dulce Karìn.- Aseguró más la mano de la muchacha con la de él. Y emprendieron camino sendero abajo. La tormenta ya estaba casi cerca, la joven sintió que no alcanzarían a llegar, de la mano de su maestro el camino se hizo más difícil porque comenzó a llover, con más intensidad.

-No llegaremos, Karín…Debemos pasar la noche por aquí...-determinó Shaka mientras caminaba con dificultad. Karín, sorprendida, mira a su alrededor y asintió, puesto que no había más remedio.-Es…es. Está bien, maestro-

Shaka, volteó sin soltarle la mano, le señaló arriba en la colina una vieja y pequeña cabaña.-Mira, pequeña, vamos ahí, vamos, vamos.-Apresuró Shaka, llevando a su discípula.-Sssi…si maestro…-Balbuceó la joven, no muy segura. Pensó en aquel instante en lo incomodo que sería quedarse así con un hombre. Nunca había estado con ningún varón tan cerca y a solas, ni siquiera con su padre. A excepción de su primo Julián, pero cuando solo eran unos pequeños.

Ya en la cabaña, se sacudieron el cabello, ella entumecida por estar mojada, de quien su maestro se percató e inmediatamente fue a hacer fuego, la cabaña tenia lo necesario para pasar la noche. Karín mira todo alrededor, le parece extraño, y algo enternecedor, nunca había estado en una situación así, recordó así, una vez cuando niña, con su primo Julián, jugando a las escondidas, se metió en una casucha, bien fantasmagórica a esconderse, su primo la buscó pero al parecer tardó mucho, terminó encontrándola, pero llorando del susto. Se sonrió a si misma con ternura.

Mientras ella, se encontraba en su mundo de recuerdos, Shaka, terminó de hacer el fuego, y se quedó en silencio un momento para disfrutar de la presencia de la joven cada movimiento de ella destilaba un aroma que lo envolvió, no entendía que es lo que tiene, que la hacía mística, hermosa e intrigante a la vez. En ello la chica reaccionó y sus miradas de cruzan, a pesar de que el rubio acostumbraba a andar de visión privada, pudo sentir la mirada de la castaña, aquello provocó el rosáceo instantáneo de sus mejillas

-Lo, siento Karín, eh…bueno iré por mantas secas, para que te puedas cubrir y quitarte la ropa mojada.- Interrumpió Shaka y se levantó por esas mantas.

Ella esperó, como como distraída, mientras se cubrió los brazos con sus manos del frio, acomodándose cerca del fuego.

Afuera cae una lluvia muy fuerte, la joven sintió nostalgia de su estadía, pensó en cómo terminará toda esta etapa que esta por vivir. – Bueno, viviré el momento…- Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Al cabo de un momento, llegó Shaka, con unas mantas secas - Aquí, encontré algunas pequeña Karìn, puedes cambiarte esas ropas y ponerlas cerca del fuego para que se sequen.- Indicó el joven budista, serenamente.

Karín, recibió sus mantas, luego con la mirada buscó un lugar donde cambiarse, pero no obtuvo resultado, como es una cabaña, abandonada, lleva tiempo que no tiene ni siquiera una habitación cerrada, todas las maderas están en el suelo, viejas y descuidadas, y solo una que otra puerta, después que analizó el lugar, hizo una mueca extraña y se volvió hacia su maestro-Maestro, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?, no veo algo como un baño, o un cuarto, no sé…- A lo que tranquilamente Shaka respondió - Pues, aquí.-

Karín, abrió más sus ojos incrédula por lo que oyó, ¿cambiarse de ropa frente de él?, ni de broma, jamás se había cambiado ni en frente de su madre, y no iba a ser ésta la oportunidad.

-¿Quéeeeeeee?, ¿aquí?, pero, pero…maestro, ¿en frente de usted?- Cuestionó casi a tartamudas. Shaka, no hizo ningún movimiento mas solo enarcó una ceja.-Pues, no veo el problema, yo me volteo.-Sonrió el rubio virginiano.

La chica continuó pestañeando con toda la cara roja.- ¡Oh!, este…muy bien, gracias maestro.-Dijo no muy convencida. Mientras procedía a quitarse la parte superior de su atuendo, pensaba -"No puedo creerlo, llego de un viaje muy largo, subo escaleras como condenada, muerta de calor, no paro en ningún momento, y para finalizar, ¿tengo que quitarme la ropa en frente de un hombre?...Ay no si mi vida es un caos…"- suspiró ya completamente desnuda, y el rubor de su rostro estaba lejos de irse.

Shaka por su parte estaba con sus ojos cerrados y volteado, notó la incomodidad de la chica y se puso de pie, pero en ningún momento volteó a verla, ella se igual manera se cubre rápidamente-¡Maestro!- Exclamó con timidez.

-Karín, no quiero ser una incomodidad, todo menos eso, por lo que esperaré fuera, me avisas cuando estés lista.- Dijo en pos de abrir la puerta- Solo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo, puedo imaginar que nunca te has desvestido frente a un varón, ni de nadie, comprendo, así que no te preocupes, estaré afuera.- sonrió el rubio y movió el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Pero, maestro afuera, llueve mucho.- Expresó preocupación la castaña.

-No importa, solo es importante tu comodidad, la lluvia no me hará nada.- Declaró y abrió suavemente la puerta y salió.

Karín, sonrojada y extrañada, se quedó pensativa. Luego se terminó de acomodar las mantas, armándose una especie de túnica. Arregló las ropas para instalar a secar, y fue en busca de su maestro.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, de espaldas, todo empapado. No pudo evitar emocionarse, una extraña sensación le invadió en ese momento, quería abrazarlo, pero se controló.

-Parece que estás, mejor. Eso me agrada.- volteó el rubio con una sonrisa, que llenó por completo a Karín.

-¡Maestro, pase, pase! ya estoy lista, no se quede ahí mojándose,- Interrumpió preocupada con su sonrojo particular.

-Parece que tendré que secarme también.- Expresó mientras entraba, sacudiendo un poco su cabello el joven virgo.

Karín, correspondió con una sonrisa, a la que Shaka no pudo ver pero si percibir.

-Tienes una luminosa y hermosa sonrisa, refleja tu pureza de alma, y eso es bueno.-

-Muchas gracias, maestro. Bueno, creo que es mejor que se ponga aquí cerca del fuego, ¿no?-

-Claro, claro, si tienes razón querida Karín-

La muchacha, analizó cada frase, cada respuesta del caballero, y para su rareza, el llamarla querida, le causó mucha ternura. Aunque trataba en todo momento, de evadir esas palabras halagadoras hacía su persona, se sintió algo más cómoda cerca de él.

Y se quedaron así en frente del fuego, mientras sin decir ninguna palabra, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Mientras en casa de Aries, tendido en su cama, mirando a su lado, las ropas que le iba a ir a dejar a Karín, su imagen volvía a dibujarse en su mente -¿No sé por qué estoy pensando ella?, No he dejado de hacerlo desde que llegó, ésta mañana. Ya ha obscurecido y… aun no llegan. Espero que se encuentren bien está lluvia durará toda la noche por lo que veo.- Finalizó sus palabras, junto a un leve suspiro.

Mu, siempre ha sido muy reservado y enigmático con sus sentimientos. Pero algo había en la jovencita que a ratos le hacía recordar su sonrisa. Después de contemplar su rostro en su mente, se durmió con la esperanza de recibirlos por la mañana.

En la cabaña, todo está en silencio, Karín, dormida entre las mantas, junto a Shaka, quien meditando, en su clásica postura de loto, velaba el sueño de la muchacha.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Aqui ando denuevo, pido mil disculpas por la demora, sucede que he sido madre, y bueno estoy recuperandome de a poco. Bueno no hago mas preámbulo y les dejo el capítulo 6. Gracias a quienes lo han leido. nwn**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Karín**

La joven, despertó a mitad percatándose de una suave pero fría corriente de aire, y que su maestro está un poco entumecido, y de las mantas que él mismo le ofreció, quita una de éstas, y con ternura cubre a Shaka. Este dormido, sonrió instintivamente. La muchacha, le observó por unos instantes, luego se acomodó para continuar durmiendo. Ya había amanecido, y Shaka ya repuesto, se levantó sosteniendo la manta que le dejó la chica, y se enterneció. Caminó luego hacia un costado y sintió un aroma que le llamó la atención. Avanzó unos metros y tanteó una mesa totalmente improvisada con alimentos en ella, y hermosa flor en una jarra que adornaba el centro de ella. Con sorpresa, se hace hacia atrás, topando con Karín, detrás con una canasta en las manos, llena de fresas.

-¡Maestro!, qué bueno que ya despertó, quise preparar el desayuno antes de volver al Santuario. Así que me levanté temprano y fui a buscar algo de comer.

Espero que no le moleste. - Dijo con algo de preocupación, pues no sabía bien cómo iba a reaccionar, y eso le producía algo de incertidumbre. Pero igual mantuvo una tímida sonrisa.

Shaka, percibió el delicioso aroma de la comida, seguido volteó y dedicó a la joven una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, claro, que no me molesta, al contrario, te lo agradezco mucho, eres muy atenta y servicial, eso es hermoso, humildemente hermoso. Ante mi percepción y sé que para Buda también.-Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

La joven de cabellos castaños, no pudo evitar emocionarse, ante la adulación de su maestro, le pareció como un sueño.

-Pues, entonces adelante, traje muchas fresas para comer, las hallé para usted. – Dijo invitando al rubio a sentarse, con su aparente rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Karín, eres muy dulce. Me serviré unas cuantas. Deben estar deliciosas.-Agradeció el rubio- Pero demos las gracias ¿si?-

-Claro, que sí maestro. –Asintió, Karín, y cerró sus ojos, para dar gracias por los alimentos.

Luego compartieron el desayuno, mientras los rayos del sol, penetraron las viejas ventanas de la cabaña.

En el Santuario, Athena se preparó para su paseo por los templos, a visitar a sus caballeros en compañía de Nicole y otras doncellas.

-Que hermoso sol, ¿No crees Nicole?-expresó Saori, con cierto relajo.

-Así es señorita Saori, es un día maravilloso.-

-Mmm, me pregunto si Shaka y Karín habrán regresado de su primer día de entrenamiento. Shaka me lo comunicó por medio de su telepatía de cosmos.- Se aventuró cuestionándose curiosa la joven diosa.

Por su parte Milo, santo de Escorpión, y Aioria de Leo, iban por la ronda en el alrededor del salón de Athena, para luego vigilar desde sus respectivos templos.

También en el otro extremo del Santuario a la entrada de las casas, Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro, hacían lo mismo. Y los demás santos y habitantes del lugar.

Aldebarán, caminaba por la entrada junto a Mu, y lo veía con preocupación.

-¿Mu, se puede saber que te sucede?-

Mu, con extrañeza y en un gesto rápido, respondió:

-No, nada, no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Alde?-

-Pues, estás pálido. – Testificó el taurino, al observar el rostro del joven lemuriano.-Ah!...es que no te tenido muy buena noche, no dormí muy bien, con esto de la tormenta y eso…y no lo sé insomnio, debe ser, además he tenido trabajo con algunas reparaciones de armaduras, ya que estoy solo, pues a Kiki, lo envié a Jamir, para arreglar algunas cosas.-Sonrió el caballero de cabellos violeta.

-Ah, pues, si debe ser eso. -Pensé que estabas preocupado por la muchacha alumna de Shaka. Porque yo si lo estoy, espero que se encuentren bien, pues la lluvia de anoche fue fuerte. Y ya quiero verla para saludarla, es muy agradable.- Destacó el santo del segundo templo.

Mu, claramente en un estado de desconcierto con la aceptación de su compañero. La cual disfrazo con otra idea. Por lo que solo asintió con una sonrisa a medias, al menos a través de eso podía descansar de su preocupación.

-Sí, es muy agradable, veo que te cae en gracia- Agregó el ariano, para mover la conversación.

-Así es, cuando pasó por mi templo, tuvimos una extensa e interesante charla, estoy seguro que será una gran santo de Athena. Tiene espíritu y es muy talentosa, y sé que Shaka, también lo verá en su interior.-Dijo un esperanzado, Aldebarán admirando el cielo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo también que debe haber inicios de futuras generaciones de guerreros de la esperanza. Realmente da mucho gusto.- Esmera Mu, con un suspiro de descansado.

-¡Eh! Van a llegar pronto, y los recibiremos yo sé que sí. Será un gran gusto volver a ver la pequeña Karín.

-Si…todo un gusto…- Susurró con algo de rubor en sus mejillas el joven Mu, con esa tímida sonrisa al mismo tiempo tosió, disimulando su incómodo estado.

En otro lugar, Shaka y Karín, concluyeron su armonioso desayuno, ambos secos emprendieron camino de regreso.

-Muy bien, Karín, es hora de volver. Quiero enseñarte el resto del Santuario y sobre todo a Athena, quiero que la conozcas. -Dijo mirando el horizonte.

-Será un placer, una alegría muy grande conocerla. De verdad maestro muchas gracias.-Sonrió y se dejó tomar de la mano, e iniciaron su camino.

Caminaban por el bosque, los rayos del sol, aumentaban su temperatura, generando algo de calor en ellos. Por suerte iban ligeros por las túnicas. Shaka, le hablaba del Santuario, de quienes eran los santos, los grados que había, las misiones, y del renacimiento de Athena casa 200 años. Y toda su historia y el por qué ella debía poner todo su espíritu en este largo camino a ser santo.

Si bien Karín, conocía a Saori, y su misteriosa realidad como la mitológica diosa, no se imaginaba viéndola encarnando ese papel. Pero cuanto anhelaba verla a ella y a su amiga Nicole quien ya era un santo dorado.

Siguieron su camino cuesta abajo, mientras un intenso sentimiento de paz la invadió; su maestro le hacía sentir cómoda y protegida, era extraño, pero su corazón, saltaba un poco más rápido cada vez que Shaka, le brindaba una sonrisa, y eso que no llevaba mucho de conocerlo. Pero era como si algo, llamara su atención hacía el místico joven de aroma a sándalo. Por supuesto Shaka, le intrigaba la chica, sabía que ella tenía un pasado, cosas que ocultaba, como cualquiera, pero no se desesperaba por saber. Solo quería conocer su esencia, solo a ella. Cada uno inundado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que te llevó a venir aquí?-Preguntó de repente el rubio.

Karín, saltó de la impresión, por el quiebre con la pregunta.

-Bueno…este…en una oportunidad, bueno, siempre ha habido alguien en mí, alguien que me hablaba, no sé, siempre pensé que era un amigo imaginario o que estaba loca, no lo sé, pero un día se me presentó, me dijo que era Buda, aunque no sé si lo soñé o no. Pero en medio de una actividad de caridad en la que estaba participando en la India, luego de dejar mi…- Suprimió esa información y continuó- me instó a que lo buscara a usted.- Relató, Karín, con una voz retraída obviamente no mintió, pero no podía decirle que en medio de una exitosa gira, en medio de su interpretación en una ópera, aunque sus ganancias eran para la gente que ella cuidaba en Ganges. Buda le habló. Solo se quedó con el contacto, y eso la llevo precisamente con su inconsciente a buscar, lo que de verdad quería. Nunca quiso joyas, lujos, ni siquiera hacerse cargo de los negocios de su rica familia, pues luego de la misteriosa desaparición de su primo Julián, y de enterarse de su verdad, sabía que estaba sola en el mundo, reprimida en un mundo que no era propio de ella, pero le fue obligado, manipulada por seres sin escrúpulos que solo veían en ella una fuente de dinero, no tuvo jamás contacto de amor maternal, solo una institutriz, quien era muy severa, era la encargada de su educación, le preparaban para casarse con su primo, y ser los nuevos jefes de familia. Siempre solitaria, su único verdadero amigo y apoyo, fue su mismo prometido primo. Luego conoció a Saori Kido, en una de las visitas de su padre a la mansión de Mitsumasa Kido, y se frecuentaron luego siempre que podían.

Se dedicó a la música, y se marchó de casa, vivió con su primo en su mansión mientras estudiaba, luego se lanzó a su carrera como la diva de la ópera más joven del mundo con solo 12 años, fue apresada por manos de un cazatalentos tirano, quien se convirtió en su representante y algo así parecido a un `padre` en ese tiempo conoció a Nicole, que trabajaba en un chalette, de sirvienta, en el cual ella se hospedó, y se convirtieron en grandes amigas, junto con Saori, a quien ayudaba su familia, para la Fundación .

Al tiempo, Nicole se fue a iniciar su entrenamiento como santo, junto con Saori. Karín desde ahí permaneció sola, a merced del despiadado representante, quien la explotaba como podía, y hacerse la vida con la belleza y particular voz de la castaña huérfana y hasta ese entonces pensaba que ese don que poseía cantando, le hizo su vida miserable, hasta que aquella voz, la iluminó señalándole todo lo contrario, podía utilizar ese don en pos del bien de los demás. Más tarde, se enteró de la misteriosa desaparición de su primo, y siguió sola su camino, hasta que en la India en un concierto especial, escuchó por última vez la voz. Y entendió que en ese lugar estaba el comienzo de sus respuestas. Y así llegó hasta Shaka. Claramente con previa autorización de Saori.

Sabía que el convertirse en santo, la ayudaría a encontrar su misión en la vida, y a su primo, pues había escuchado algo de su paradero. Pero no sabía que encontraría más que a su primo lejano.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Santuario y justamente se toparon con Aldebarán y el sereno Mu, quien al verla, vuelve a teñir sus mejillas levemente rosa por enésima vez. Ya es algo que al parecer debió acostumbrarse.

-Hola, Shaka amigo, y Karín, que bueno que se encuentren bien, eso me alegra mucho.- Alzó su mano el buen Aldebarán. -Bueno, no es que dudemos de ti Shaka, pero como era su primer día y la lluvia, bueno, eso…- justificó, Aldebarán cuando es interrumpido por el mismo Shaka.

-¡Eh!, Aldebarán, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no olvides que mientras ella esté bajo mi tutela y protección no dejaré que le suceda nada. Me esmeraré por ello.-Expresó seguro y sereno como lo es.

-Gra…gracias maestro.- Regaló su sonrisa agradecida a aquel rubio. -Qué bueno que estén aquí, señor Aldebarán, y usted señor Mu.- Comentó con alevosía al sentirse rodeada de valerosos hombres.

-Oh, sí, sí, me da gusto que estén de vuelta, aún tengo los ropajes que te iba a regalar, si quieres puedo ir por ellos. – Rompió el silencio modestamente, tratando disimular su extraña pero rebosante alegría al verla. Ella irradiaba eso en él. Un aura de tranquilidad y calidez que le hacían sentirse pleno y muchas sensaciones que por primera vez experimentaba.

-Es cierto señor Mu, más tarde iré a visitarle si gusta, ahora debo ir a con mi maestro.- Dijo con cortesía la castaña, y mantuvo su sonrisa ante el ariano.

-Claro, claro, como gustes Karín, aquí en Aries te estaré esperando, siempre serás bienvenida- Devolvió aquella sonrisa a la muchacha de cabellos ondulados.

-Bueno, compañeros, se nos hace tarde para ir con Athena, llevo a Karín ahí. – Terminó Shaka y tomó de la mano a su alumna nuevamente. Mientras Mu y Aldebarán, continuaron su labor de rutina.

**Fin Capítulo 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ejem, bueno éste capítulo va amarradito del siguiente, alcanzé a dejar escritos ambos estos días, no sé como, pero lo hice, a pesar de que mi hijo me quita tiempo. Por lo que las próximas actualizaciones no les tengo fehca asegurada, pero de que avanza, avanza. Jeje, no los dejaré botados nwn**

**Capítulo 7**

**Reencuentro de infantes de antaño. **

En la cámara de Athena, Saori, se alistaba para salir a su ronda por el Santuario, cuando justamente se encontró con el rubio y su alumna, que por fin pudieron llegar a ella.

La joven diosa, no pudo contener la emoción al ver a su querida amiga, a la que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. En ese instante las tres Nicole, Saori y Karín, pensaron en las miles de preguntas que desearon hacerse.

Cerca de ahí, en la último templo de piscis, se hallaba una presencia que observa la escena sigilosamente. Se creía que no había nadie en aquel doceavo templo, después de la partida de Afrodita, pero al parecer no es verdad. ¿Quién era la persona que allí guardaba?

Junto a Athena, los dos visitantes, al compás de una reverencia le saludaron

-Hemos llegado Athena, he traído a Karín conmigo, para que pueda conocerte. - Dijo Shaka con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ya, veo mi buen Shaka, es un agrado y un gusto poder servirles, y conocer a tu nueva aprendiz.- dijo sonriente Saori.

-El honor y el gusto es mío, señorita Athena. -Retribuye la muchacha aprendiz a la diosa.

Karín y Saori, se miran emocionadas. -¡Muy Bien, Athena si me permite, me gustaría llevar a la señorita a ponerse cómoda.- Interrumpió Nicole en pos de dar a Karìn su propia bienvenida.

Saori, accedió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Dirigiendo su mirada a la chica ondulada.

-Athena, gracias, espero ser digna de su presencia.- Expresó la castaña, luego se dirigió a su maestro,-Maestro, también gracias a usted, espero no defraudarlos.- dicho esto se retiró en compañía de Nicole.

-Athena, debo volver a mis labores, no suelo dejar tanto tiempo solo el templo. ¿Puedo dejar a mi discípula a tu cuidado? , espero que no sea una molestia de mi parte- Pidió el joven budista a su diosa.

-Claro que no, querido Shaka, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, ve tranquilo, Karín estará bien, aquí. Gracias a ti por aceptarla.- Expresó Saori, a su vez observó cómo el contrario se levanta de su posición.

-Athena, tus ordenes son mi prioridad, no te preocupes. Ahora con tu permiso, me retiro.- Volteó el joven virgo devuelta a su templo.

-Adelante Shaka.- Permitió, Saori, y volvió con sus doncellas a la cámara.

En el interior, Saori, se sentó en su trono, y entrelazó sus dedos, ansiosa, esperando saludar sin formalidades a su querida amiga.

Karín, salió de una de las habitaciones en compañía de Nicole, con un hermoso vestido blanco, griego, de corte imperial y en sus manos una máscara blanca.

Con una sonrisa y un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, saludó a Nicole, con tal emotividad, luego, bajó unas escaleras llegando cerca de Saori, y las dos no pudieron contenerse la emoción hizo de las suyas sellándolas en un abrazo añorado.

-Saori, Saori, no puedo creerlo, que felicidad volverte a ver. – Musitó con entrecortada voz la castaña.

Saori, pide con la mirada que las demás doncellas se retiren. Nicole les dirigió diciéndoles que está todo bien y que se pueden quedar a solas las tres.

-Sí, Karín, que alegría, espero que no te haya costado mucho llegar.- Dijo Saori.

-¿Qué, es una broma?, Bueno, a pesar de mi experiencia en viajes, nunca creí que me costara tanto encontrar este lugar…- Apreció la joven recién llegada-

-Karín, ¡pequeña saltamontes! en verdad, tantos recuerdos se vienen a mi mente, es maravilloso que estemos juntas otra vez.- Dijo una Nicole con tanto cariño y emoción a la joven aprendiz.

-Sí, es realmente increíble, Saori, sabía algo de tu divinidad, pero no creía tanto hasta ahora al verte así, como, nuestra diosa, que difícil debió haber sido. Y tú Nicole ya toda una guerrero, a su lado, no sabes el gusto que me da.- Dejó, Karín, de abrazarlas para admirarlas con impresión.

Luego se sentaron y compartieron un poco de jugo. -Karín, ¿Cómo están tus padres?- Preguntó Saori con amplia curiosidad.

Karín, cambió su emoción por una expresión sobria y melancólica.: -Pues, no lo sé. En realidad huí de casa…pasaron demasiadas cosas… -Objetó y desvió la mirada.

-¿HUISTE DE CASA?- Vociferaron con sorpresa, las dos amigas a coro.

-Pues, sí. Estaba cansada de todos sus reproches y de no poder hacer lo que yo quiero en verdad… - Mintió la chica, en su defensa, para no preocuparlas.

-Pero Karín, eso sí fue un poco egoísta, de tu parte ¿no crees?-agregó casi regañándola, la joven Nicole.

-Pues…bueno, no lo sé, solo que me fui. He estado desde hace mucho tiempo sola, desde entonces. Seguí mi camino, para encontrar lo que de verdad quería.- Aseguró la joven castaña

Saori, la miraba con algo de recelo, intuía que no era esa la verdad; -Pero, Karín, esto no es algo que puedas desear de la noche a la mañana. Se trabaja, debiste haber tenido una señal, ser santo no es un simple capricho, solo por ser algo, que te reprimieron siempre. No obstante, estás aquí y creo en tu valor. Y en los últimos acontecimientos de tu vida, créeme que me doy por enterada.

-Saori...- Susurró la chica aprendiz.

-Es algo que debe estar marcado en ti, en tu valor, y espíritu, y si realmente eres pura de esos sentimientos y estar consciente de lo que es llegar a ser un santo de la esperanza como Nicole, o los demás. Espero que tu necedad rinda frutos…- Dijo en pos de ser severa la joven diosa.

-Sa…Saori, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- Cuestionó como si ofendida estuviera.

-Es lo que vemos querida Karín, pero deseamos tu bien y estando aquí te llevarás más que una sorpresa- Agregó Nicole.

-Así, es, además ser alumna de Shaka, no será nada fácil, deberás aprender a controlar tus impulsos y arrebatos.- Declaró Saori, mirando fijamente a Karín.

Ante esa afirmación, la chica de cabellos ondulados, bajó la mirada, por un instante, apretó los puños, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Saori y Nicole, por siguiente hizo una reverencia ante su ahora diosa;-Athena, desde hoy me comprometo a servirte y protegerte. Demostrarte a ti y a mi maestro, que puedo y soy capaz, de ser digna de llevar la armadura de santo de la esperanza-

Saori, al ver la mirada decidida de su amiga, optó por confiar en ella, ya que en sus profundos ojos marrones, Saori vio algo especial. En ello tomó de sus manos aquella máscara que traía.

-Karín, confío en que cumplirás con tu palabra, ya que nunca has faltado a ella-

Y así la diosa le sonrió tiernamente, aceptándola como una futura guerrera de Athena.- Desde ahora, deberás usar ésta mascara al igual que Nicole, cuando sale de este lugar. Es una regla inicial que debes respetar como guerrero u aprendiz.- Insta a que se la coloque.- Nuestras reglas de convivencia son tal que hombre y mujer sean tratados de igual a igual, por ello debes usar esta mascara que te determina como guerrero sin clase social ni sexo. Es decir a partir de hoy dejas tu femineidad mundana por la identidad oculta de un santo sagrado de mi protección. Karín sin agregar palabra, obedeció y cubrió su bello rostro con aquella máscara blanca de entrenamiento.

-Se vienen pruebas difíciles, amiga- Terminó advirtiéndole la santo femenino de Escorpión-

-Lo sé, y lo acepto.-Se levantó una decidida Karín. Las tres amigas, se miraron, y se sonrieron llenas de gusto, al verse otra vez, y poder ayudarse la una a la otra.

Corrió una leve brisa, saliendo de la cámara de Athena y a los pies de Karín y la diosa, cae un pétalo de rosa, rojo. La castaña observó tratando de adivinar de donde habrá caído, mientras Nicole y Saori, dirigen sus miradas al templo de Piscis. Al instante se miraron y asintieron. Saben lo que sucedió, pero no dijeron nada a la recién llegada.

Ya casi, era mediodía, del tiempo que ha pasado Karín en la cámara, con Athena y Nicole, decidió volver a sus entrenamientos, si no antes pasar al principio del Santuario, a la casa de Aries, había prometido, ir a ver a Mu, era un largo andar desde donde se encontraba hasta allá, siendo que debía pasar por cada templo, sin saltarse ninguno, como Nicole le había explicado.

En su camino, se topó con una chica, de cabellos castaños, ondulados muy similar a ella solo que más alta, fina y solitaria, que regaba unas rosas, que se encontraban en los alrededores del jardín del doceavo templo. Usaba ropajes dorados y una máscara del mismo tono.

La joven, le llamó mucho la atención, por su similar postura. Ambas, se observaron con mucho análisis. Pues eran idénticas. Karín quien miró de reojo, volteó a saludarle y la chica de las rosas, se intimidó inexplicablemente.

-¡Hola!, me llamo Karín, ¿y tú eres…?- Dejó la pregunta abierta para que la chica diera sus respuestas.-Dahyra…- respondió en seco, y sin agregar.

-Es un gusto, Dahyra-Dijo Karín sonriente intentando agradar, además le fascinaron las rosas.

-Que…hermosas, ¿son tuyas?- Preguntó la pequeña Karín. Dahyra, afectada por el contacto, pues siempre ha sido una persona solitaria, asintió con la cabeza, y solo agrega

-Ahora, las cuido, pero son del maestro Afrodita, que fue el guardián de ésta casa antes que yo.- Ciertamente, ese contacto no era igual al de los demás habitantes en el Santuario, había algo en aquella recién nombrada aprendiz que la perturbó de un momento a otro. Hasta sintió por unos segundos ganas de abrazarla.

-¿Eres santo entonces?- interrogó la joven visitante pero en ese instante respondió Milo, quien aparece detrás de Karín.-

-Sí, ella es Dahyra, santo femenino de Piscis. No es de hablar con esmero así que no esperes gran contacto y menos al inicio.

Karín, se dio cuenta del joven, que habló, y Dahyra, se volteó hacia sus rosas.

-Karín, veo que ya estás instalada, me presento, soy Milo, guardián del templo de Escorpión, junto con Nicole, mi esposa.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es un placer, no sabía que estabas casado, ¿eso se puede?-Se notó amplia curiosidad y un poco sorpresa, por lo dicho.

-Bueno, este, es una historia un poco larga, pero ya tendremos tiempo de conversar.- Rió un poco incómodo el joven rubio de cabellos alborotados.

Dahyra, los observó en silencio, y decidió alejarse un poco. Karín notó eso, y se extrañó, por lo que intentó llamarla.

-Dahyra, no te vayas…no hemos terminado, yo…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando le vio alejarse en el interior del templo.

-No te preocupes, ella es así.- Dijo Milo, que también le queda mirando alejarse.

Karín, baja la mirada, y pensó, que si volverá verla, deberá tantear bien, por donde comenzar a hablarle, mal que mal, convivirá con todos ahí, en el Santuario.

Milo, quien nota su preocupación, y llama su atención.

-Ejem…bueno ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que nos frecuentemos. ¿Te ayudo a bajar las escaleras, futura colega?- dijo ofreciendo su mano gentilmente.

Karín, le regaló una sonrisa, y accedió

-Gracias señor Milo, es muy amable. Me dirijo a ver al señor Mu.-

-¡Oh!, creí que ibas a Virgo, primero. Es algo particular que vayas a Aries. Pero bueno.

-Bueno, sí, pero quedé de pasar a ver al señor Mu, ya que me tiene algo de ropa de entrenamiento que me puede servir.- Justificó con su sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Ya veo linda, bueno espero que te vaya bien, los entrenamientos son duros, aquí. Ya no eres más una mujer, serás tratada como todos, quienes aspiran a la armadura.-Dijo Milo seriamente. Ciertamente Karín, sabía a lo que iba, pero tenía algo de miedo, pues era humano como todos.

-Claro, tengo una idea de lo que pronto sucederá, no dejaré que nada me detenga.- Aseguró la chica, soltando la mano de Milo, agradeció su compañía y emprendió el camino a Aries.

Caminó a través de los exóticos parajes del Santuario y las extensas escaleras que unen los doce panteones casas.

De paso, logró ver que hay una santo de plata dando lecciones duras a unos chicos, usa una máscara, al igual que ella y decide acercarse a la maestra, desviando su camino.

-Ho…hola- Saludó con algo de nerviosismo. La santo de cabello verde, se volteó a verle.

-Hola, ¿eres una doncella de Athena?- Preguntó al verla con el vestido blanco que le obsequió Saori.

-¿Doncella?, no, no. Soy aprendiz de santo, señorita.- Aclaró sonriente.

-Aprendiz, vaya, no lo noté por tus vestiduras.- Dice mujer, a quien Karín no puede ver la expresividad y facciones por causa de la máscara que poseían ambas.

-Oh! No, vengo de estar con la señorita Athena, por eso. Ahora continuaré con mis lecciones.-

-¿Quién es tu maestro chiquilla?-

-Mi maestro es el señor Shaka…-respondió Karín pausadamente.

-¡¿Shaka de Virgo?! Wou, no creí que volvería a tener alumnos, y menos un chica. Será algo duro ¿entiendes?-

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero sé que lo lograré.- Afirmó con plena confianza.- Por lo que veo también llevas máscara.- Preguntó algo tímida.

-Sí, todas lo hacemos, bueno primero me llamo Shaina, soy santo de plata de Ofiucco, y la máscara, la llevamos todas las santo mujeres, pues así desaparece nuestra femineidad, ya que al ser una como nosotras, renuncias a ello y a todo lo que comúnmente hace una mujer. Somos guerreros, pequeña.- Reafirmó lo que claramente ya había oído de labios de la joven diosa.

-Entiendo, sí me lo han hecho saber, por eso también debo usarla.

-Así es. A propósito no me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Oh! Es cierto, me llamo Karín, es un gusto conocerte, Shaina-

-El gusto es mío, pero dime ¿qué capacidades tienes? ¿Eh?, quiero verlas ahora ¿sabes golpear?, quiero ver si no has venido a perder el tiempo.- Desafió Shaina.

Karín, se asustó un poco, no creía que tendría que batirse a duelo tan rápido, pero no podía quedar como una cobarde, así que intentó esconder su miedo, porque si, estaba aterrorizada, con la imponente Shaina.

-¿Quieres ver mis capacidades?, no creo que sea buena idea, no deseo pelear por nada.

-Vamos no seas cobarde, o no ¿tienes cojones?, somos mujeres, podemos luchar a justas medidas. Estamos en igual condición.- provocó aún más.

-Señorita Shaina, yo no…este…-balbuceó Karín, mientras apretaba los puños de los nervios.

-¡Vamos!, ¿o temes que tu vestido se haga daño?- dirigió en tono burlesco.

-No, claro que no. Pero aun así no lograrás provocarme- Con esas palabras sabía que se había suicidado, pues no había, peleado nunca, ni siquiera en el colegio. No tenía idea de artes marciales, ni nada, pero no era de pelear por ningún motivo.

Todos los demás chicos que ahí estaban, hicieron una especie de circulo, dejándolas en medio, y expectantes por la batalla, llegaba más público.

Marín, llega a la escena, e interrumpe.

-¡Shaina!, ¿Qué se supone que haces?, estás asustando a la chica.

-Ah Marín, ¿ya viste?, es el nuevo aprendiz de Virgo.

\- ¿La nueva?, así que eres tú, la chica alumna de Shaka, ¿pero, qué haces? no debes provocar líos.-Dirigiéndose a Karín, quien no tenía idea de porque le regañaba a ella.

**Fin Capítulo 7**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Bienvenida**

-Yo, la reté querida Marín,- dijo Shaina, fingiendo enfado.- Pero no fue por dañarla, ni nada, solo quise ver su ímpetu, y vaya que los tiene. Como todo un virgo no es arraigada a luchar en vano- En esto Shaina, posa una mano en el hombro de Karín y la lleva a una banqueta que había cerca. Marín las acompaña.

\- Chiquilla, debes entrenar mucho desde ahora, me encantaría más adelante enseñarte a defenderte en un enfrentamiento.

\- Vaya, me gustaría mucho en verdad, pues vaya el susto que me dio, señorita. - dice Karín forzando una sonrisa, tímida. – Pero agradezco su oferta sinceramente.

\- No digas nada pequeña. ¿Qué edad tienes, niña? – cuestionó Marín.

-Este….tengo 16 años y medio, señorita.-

Shaina en un suspiro enmarca a la joven castaña: - El camino de un santo es duro, una vez que sigues, es porque tu corazón tiene el espíritu que Athena necesita, para ayudarla a defender nuestra tierra, haciendo prevalecer la paz entre los humanos.

Este Santuario puede ser tu hogar, aprendiendo a ser humilde de corazón querida, pero con orgullo de guerrero. Derramando hasta tu última gota de sangre en nombre de Athena y tus creencias.

La joven, que atentamente escuchaba a la plateada, asintió deseosa, con ese brillo en su mirada: - ¡Lo haré!, verán que pronto seremos compañeras.

-Claro, así será. – dice Marín apoyando la determinación de la joven, luego en ese silencio que se hizo presente en medio una interesante charla, las tres rieron, con espectadores alrededor que desilusionados de no ver una batalla, se comenzaron a dispersar, hacía sus labores.

El cúmulo de guerreros llamó la atención de Mu, quien caminaba con Aldebarán terminando su ronda. Decidieron aproximarse.

Las plateadas se percataron de los dorados, y alzaron sus manos en saludo.

-¿Qué tal Alde, Mu?- saludó la pelirroja, a lo que Aldebarán respondió: -Muy bien, ¿pero, qué pasa?, ¿Por qué hay tantos reunidos aquí eh?- dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, mientras que el dorado de aries, sonrió a la castaña. Karín por su parte sin decir palabra, corresponde a la sonrisa, con cierta ternura.

\- No es nada.- responde Shaina. Por lo pronto hay que llevarla con su maestro, ¿no?- señaló a Karín con la mirada.

\- Shaka, no ha llegado aún, es extraño que salga del templo. – intercedió Mu. – La acompañaré mientras llega.-

\- Gracias, qué bueno que sea así.- Agradeció la plateada del águila. En seguida se dirigió a los demás guerreros que quedaban ahí. -¡Muy bien, vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí!- Shaina por su parte, toma la mano de Karín, y apretándola levemente le dijo: ¡Bienvenida futura guerrera!- sonrió a la recién llegada y acompañó a su colega de plata con a los expectantes a sus labores, dejando a una desconcertada joven en compañía de los dorados.

Cayó ya la tarde, junto a ella una brisa los abrazó, y Aldebarán, levanta a la joven quien alzó su mirada agradeciéndole, y Mu no se queda atrás, como había notado la fresca brisa, le cubrió los hombros con su capa, y se encaminan hacia las primeras casas del zodiaco.

Llegando al templo de Tauro, Aldebarán se despidió gustoso de la pareja, y estos siguieron camino al templo contiguo.

Ya en el templo de Aries, Mu invitó a pasar la joven. Ella asintió y entró aún bastante insegura.

-Vamos, Karín, que no te de pena, éste es mi templo, ponte cómoda. – rompió el hielo el joven lemuriano, moviendo una silla para ella.

-Muchas gracias, señor Mu. – Se sentó con suave desplante.

-Aun no entiendo, porque Shaka no está en su templo, es extraño siendo que nunca lo abandona, - expresó sirviendo un poco de agua a la joven, esta recibió el vaso y bebió un poco. Nunca pensó que se encontraría frente a los legendarios santos, de quien alguna vez en su niñez oyó hablar. Su mente estaba tan abierta a preguntas, que incluso la misma interrogante que el mismo ariano, se hacía le produjo intriga.

-Por lo que presiento, mi maestro, no suele salir mucho, ¿no es así?- preguntó con la misma intriga.

-Así es, él es un hombre de mucha paz, por lo que siempre permanece en continua meditación. No por nada le llaman el más cercano a Buda. No será un entrenamiento fácil debes tener todos tus sentidos atentos, para poder alcanzar la iluminación que necesitas para llegar a ser la sucesora de virgo.-Expuso el lemuriano mirando a los ojos a la joven, por sobre su máscara quien de inmediato sintió algo de pavor, pues lo que él decía no estaba lejos de lo que ya ha percibido en el bosque la última vez que estuvo con el rubio. Así entre charlas, la confianza de estos dos se fue estrechando. Mu reía mucho con las anécdotas que ella le contaba.

-Veo que ya usas la máscara, eres una aprendiz oficial. Por lo que ya no podré ver tu rostro- Susurró el joven con alegría y pesar al mismo tiempo. Ya que disfrutaba ver su sonrisa y sus profundos ojos.

-Si…ya puedo ser como las demás.- Estimó con regocijo la chica. A lo que Mu, solo le sonrió.

En Grecia, ya anochecía, por lo que el Santuario se cubría de manto estrellado, y entre risas y charlas, Los jóvenes terminaron por dormirse. No obstante Mu, solo dio un pestañeo y enseguida se puso en pie, pues esperaba a su compañero. Cubrió a la chica con unas mantas, la contempló por unos instantes.

Verla dormida, así tan frágil y bella, era perfecta para una pintura de los dioses, en ello sin darse cuenta su mano, se encontró con la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola por sobre su máscara casi sin despertarla.

Al amanecer, Karín, entreabriendo los ojos, logra sentarse en una cama, de inmediato cubre su rostro con la máscara, recordó que se la había quitado para dormir después que el ariano la llevó en la noche. La chica quiso agradecer a Mu, pero a su lado había un chiquillo pelirrojo, de ojos saltones, y de las mismas características de Mu, este le sonrió

-Hasta que despertaste, linda, buenos días, - saludó el pequeño.

Karín, se arregló el cabello, haciéndolo a un lado.

-¡Oh!, buenos días…y…- en eso vio en una mesita de noche una bandeja con unos panecillos y jugo.- Gracias, ¿Tú lo preparaste?-

El chico con una mano en la cabeza, le guiña el ojo.

-No, ahora cuido de ti, pero quien te trajo y preparó ese desayuno fue mi maestro Mu.-

-Ya, veo, pero ¿dónde está?, quisiera agradecerle, yo…recuerdo que estábamos charlando y me quedé dormida.- rió mientras bebió un poco de jugo.

-Sí, estamos a la espera de que tu maestro llegue.-

-Claro es verdad.- comenta.- pero, ¿quién eres tú, muchacho?-

-Me llamo Kiki, soy discípulo del señor Mu.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es un gusto, Kiki, yo me llamo Karín, y también soy discípula del señor Shaka, caballero de Virgo.- le sonríe y le estira la mano. Estrecharon manos, sonriendo.

-Bueno es un placer, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.-

-Así será Kiki, no veo porque no.- afirmó la chica entusiasta.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó Mu, con algo de fruta, se acercó a la cama, y pone una especie de vasija con ellas.

-Kiki, gracias por quedarte con ella.- Miró agradecido a Kiki, y luego se dirigió a la joven.- Que bueno que despertaste, Karín. Fui por algo para que desayunes, algo más además de los panecillos y el bebestible-

-Sí, te hace falta alimentarte, para que puedas comenzar bien tu día.- Dijo Kiki, mirándolos.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Mu, gracias Kiki, son muy gentiles, no sé cómo agradecer, su hospitalidad.- agradeció Karín.

-Creo que si se cómo puedes.- respondió Mu.-Esfuérzate por ser una gran guerrera. No te dejes provocar, ni mucho menos aventurarte en una pelea que no tiene sentido, sin no antes analizar la situación, aprende a salir de encuentros de manera sabia. No es necesario usar la violencia, para todo. Los impulsos a veces nos traicionan. Recuérdalo, para cuando estés en batallas futuras.- Aconsejó sabiamente Mu.

Karín con atención, asintió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Mu, gracias.-

-Muy bien, eso me deja satisfecho, y quedamos a mano, querida.- dijo Mu, con cariño.

Kiki, observaba a su maestro, muy extrañado, nunca lo había visto así, tan dedicado, con esa expresión en su rostro, junto a sus ojos brillantes, cada vez que le dirigía una mirada a la chica. Realmente estaba bastante sorprendido, sabía que su maestro era amable y cariñoso, pues con él lo era. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, se veía muy interesado en la salud, de la muchacha.

Kiki, es un chico muy observador, y desde ahora estaba seguro que llegaría al fondo de todo esto. Mientras Mu, y Karín se sonreían.

Mu, recuerda los ropajes que le había ofrecido a la chica. Y mandó a Kiki por ellos.

-Inmediatamente maestro.- se levantó Kiki, y trae una especie de paquete envueltos con una manta y amarrados con una cinta. Y se los entregó a Mu.

-Karín, esto es lo que te había prometido, espero que te queden y puedas estar más cómoda.-

La joven castaña, recibe las ropas, ya no sabía ni que decir de tantas gracias que había de dar por tales atenciones.

-Señor…señor Mu, gracias, que pena, no era necesario. Agradezco infinitamente todas sus atenciones.- dijo y tomó sus manos por sobre el paquete de ropa.-

Las mejillas del ariano se tiñen rosáceas, y Kiki en el acto se dio cuenta de lo que sucede, pero decide no decir nada, y solo rió para sí. Pensó. –"Parece que mi maestro, tiene algo de sentimientos hacia la alumna del señor Shaka, pero que divertido, esto será una experiencia única. Solo espero que no termine mal."- se preocupó un poco el chico.

Mu, un poco confundido, para interrumpir el particular momento, dijo:

-No te preocupes, Karín. Yo…solo, quiero que estés bien, y que aprendas. Yo…estoy…bueno, eh… Hablé con Shaka, por medio de cosmos y viene por ti.- dijo desahogado, y aún sonrojado. Aunque pensaba que por el ojalá se quedara ahí todo el día.

El Santuario si bien es un lugar místico, siempre estaba animado por los entrenamientos físicos de los aspirantes a caballeros. Karín, deseosa de aprender, de todo, muy activa y decidida aunque con sus defectos, sabía que esto es solo el comienzo, y que ya el hecho de tener amigos, como Mu y Kiki, le hacían feliz, sin olvidarse de su querido Aldebarán.

Después de un rato, Mu, recibió a Shaka, quien llegó por su alumna, gustoso se saludaron, y el joven Kiki, informó a Karín que su maestro a estaba en casa de Aries, por ella.

Karín, sonrió nerviosa, pues no sabía que reacción tendría su maestro después de no verlo por dos días casi.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Mu, por las molestias.- le dijo Shaka , con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, si bien no suele expresar mucho con su rostro, es una persona bastante dedicada a sus cercanos a pesar de no sociabilizar mucho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Shaka, todo es parte de un círculo, y estando aquí, debemos ayudarnos entre todos ¿no?- Sonrió Mu.

-Así, es, y nuevamente gracias, Mu-

Así Shaka y Mu, fueron por Karín, que estaba en la cama aún.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó la joven al verlo.

-Karín, ¿cómo estás? -Preguntó Shaka, acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado. Perdóname por no venir antes, estaba fuera pero, en cuanto Mu, me comunicó me viene de inmediato. No suelo salir del Santuario a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, como fue el caso. –

-Maestro, no se preocupe en verdad, estoy bien.- Trató de aliviar el momento, con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces Shaka, se levantó cogió a su discípula en de la mano, y se encaminó hacia virgo, agradeciendo a su colega y a Kiki por los cuidados. Mu asintió solo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y Kiki, les despidió agitando su mano.

Kiki, observó el rostro con expresión emotiva de su maestro al ver llevar a Shaka a Karín, pues asimilando más o menos lo que sentía, además a él también le agradaba la chica. Notaba su ímpetu. Si bien sabía que aquellos sentimientos no iban con la labor, no podía negar que su maestro estaba con mejor desplante.

En el camino de regreso a Virgo, mientras Shaka llevaba a Karín, pensaba en que sinceramente no le había enseñado nada, esta semana que pronto se cumpliría, realmente le debía ese favor.

Karín, aferrada en su mano, iba agradada, realmente se sentía a gusto, sentía que cada minuto al lado de su maestro era maravilloso, siendo que aun ni siquiera conocía bien más allá de él, que solo su espiritualidad. Nunca se había sentido así con un hombre, ni conocer a una persona de tal índole. Pensaba en esa sensación paternal que no tuvo. Nada era claro, pero si sabía que esa presencia a su lado le gustaba y agradaba más de lo que creía. Él era su maestro, quien se iba a hacer cargo de ella, de educarla como caballero, con quien iba a pasar muchos momentos, era él.

Karín, solo cerró sus ojos, para sentir la calidez de su mano a la de ella, era como el sol que los alumbraba en ese momento, cada palabra de Shaka, para ella era una melodía sagrada. Shaka, por su parte sentía, a Karín, muy cerca y eso no le era para nada indiferente, la veía tan pequeña, no sabía cómo empezar su entrenamiento, pero de algo si estaba seguro, debía moldearla desde cero.

En la entrada, posó sus orbes cerradas en ella, y sonriéndole le dijo:

-¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Karín!-

**Fin capítulo 8**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Shaka**

En el interior del templo del loto, la chica admiró cada centímetro de aquel lugar tan místico, lleno de aromas tan relajantes, lleno de paz. Siguió, los pasos de su maestro, con sigilo, como si por inercia supiera que debía permanecer en silencio.

Shaka, la invitó, a ponerse en actitud.

-Karín, dentro de la habitación puedes cambiarte, te espero aquí afuera, para enseñarte con detalle el templo, y comenzar.- A lo que la joven procedió de inmediato.

A medida que avanzaban las horas, en el templo no se notaba para nada el cambio de día a noche, ella sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Una vez lista salió al encuentro con su maestro, quien con una sonrisa paternal la condujo por el templo, mostrándole todo su interior. Ella observaba con gran atención mientras él le relataba historias de su vida. Ella sentía que cada detalle era increíble, pero no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, siempre le llamó la atención los ojos cerrados que siempre traía.

Era tanto lo que conocía su alrededor y la capacidad de entrenamiento que tuvo, que le permitía, estar siempre así, tan tranquilo, nada que ver con ella, toda inquieta y berrinchuda. Lo que ella aún no se da cuenta que está siendo entrenada por el santo dorado que se conoce como la reencarnación de Buda, y posee un poder observación que le permite ver la verdad escondida entre las apariencias.

Ya habían pasado cerca de un mes desde aquel entonces, y para Karín, la estancia allí era cada vez más sorprendente. Ya había tomado hábitos, propios de su maestro, no había salido al exterior desde esa última vez con Mu y los demás. Como para retribuir a Shaka por la atención y paciencia, ella se encargaba de la mantención y orden del templo, como así también de cocinar y todos los quehaceres que necesitaba una casa, solo que era un lugar sagrado, junto con ello, aprendía a escuchar su yo interno, y entrenaba haciendo flexiones y acondicionamiento físico.

De cierta forma, seguía observando a su maestro, como se manejaba con sus ojos cerrados, le era muy impactante. Shaka por su parte ya se había dado cuenta de su curiosa mirada desde el primer día. Aquello le pareció un buen proceder de la chica no preguntarle, pues le daba un punto de no ser curiosa y eso le tranquilizaba. Por su parte siempre le llamó la atención su estatura, no recordaba verla tan pequeña, eso era porque usaba tacones, y ahora suele andar por ahí descalza, y vaya que se acostumbró rápidamente.

-Maestro, esto de no usar zapatos me encanta. – rió graciosa, sentada junto a él en las escalinatas del templo, observando las estrellas de la hermosa noche que llegaba.

\- Su maestro, sin dejar de mirar el cielo, dibujó una sonrisa en su serena faz.

-Pues eso es bueno mi dulce Karín….- la chica, extrañada pero enternecida, guardó en su mente, la palabra "dulce", en ello pensaba: - me llamó dulce. Es la primera vez que dirige tal atención para mí."- En ese momento Shaka agrega: - Andar descalzos nos permite conectarnos con la tierra y sentirnos parte de esta-.

Lo más satisfactorio de ese momento para ella fue la dedicada y tierna palabra que le dedicó, aquel rubio iluminado. A quien comenzaría a admirar con un gran fervor.

Si bien Shaka, no era de salir frecuentemente de su templo, no era una persona antisocial, sino más bien muy gentil y calmado. Muy atento a sus camaradas y un hombre a la vez reservado con sus expresiones y o sentimientos. Todas estas características serían puestas a prueba con el pasar del tiempo, junto a la muchacha aspirante a santo.

-Bien, es hora de dormir, para que mañana tengamos unas lecciones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que debemos tener un descanso reparador. - Destacó, Shaka, a la castaña levantándose para adentrarse.

\- ¡Sí!, así será maestro…he leído bastante, me preguntaba cuando sería la hora de aprender a combatir.- Musitó sonriente la chica con gran entusiasmo.

Shaka, extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación.

-Sí, pues has sido paciente y eso es un buen signo. Anda, ya vamos a dormir.-

Karín, caminaba sonriente junto a su maestro de la mano a aquella habitación como era costumbre.

La habitación era muy simple, no tenía nada en exageración, ni colores recargados, tonos tierra eran los precisos, adornada con una mesita de noche, en ella una vasija con agua y unos vasos, en la esquina inferior izquierda una pequeña figura de Buda en un altar, todo rodeaba el centro, donde se encontraban dos camas a ras de suelo. No había nada que ocultar, ese era el designio de Shaka, por eso no poseía cuarto separado de su alumna, dormían juntos en camas diferentes dentro de la misma habitación.

En un principio Karìn no pegó pestaña pues era la primera vez que dormía junto a un hombre, se desvelaba y solía dormir hasta muy tarde, Shaka comprendía, por eso la dedicó a entrenar su espíritu y leer bastante.

-Ha sido un largo día, maestro, descanse…- Despidió a su maestro la joven, con su cabeza acomodada en la almohada, en posición de medio lado, mirando a su maestro quien la imitó, y con sus orbes cerradas sonrió y posó su mano sobre su mejilla rozándola suavemente.- Ten un buen descanso mi dulce Karìn. - Respondió en un dulce susurro, sin dejar de sonreírle. Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un leve tono rosáceo, por el gesto del rubio. Luego Shaka apagó la vela y se dedicó a descansar, junto a la muchacha quien lentamente cerró sus marrones orbes.

Los rayos del sol, penetrantes en las ventanas de aquella habitación obligaron a poner en pie las almas que ahí dormían. Por supuesto Shaka ya estaba meditando a la espera de su discípula, quien no dudó inmediatamente salir a buscar las frutas de la mañana, para el desayuno antes del entrenamiento. Con canasta en mano, salió fuera del templo cubriendo su cabeza con una delicada y hermosa mantilla de bordados de la India. A su camino saludó atenta al caballero de Leo, quien estaba en su interior desayunando:

-Buen día preciosa, ¡suerte en el bosque!- alzó su mano en saludo a la chica quien llevaba prisa.

-Buen día, Aioria, que disfrutes ese suculento desayuno. ¡Hoy voy a combatir por fin!- Vociferó alegre, al pasar apresurada.

-Eso es muy bueno, preciosa, ya verás que serás una digna virgo- Le alentó el santo, con una sonrisa.

La chica asiente y despide al santo, haciendo el paso rutinario por los siguientes templos, hasta llegar a Tauro y Aries.

-Namaste, mi querido Aldebarán,- Dedicó la virgen, sus saludos al santo taurino.

-Gracias, linda Karín, trae mucha fruta.- Contestó risueño.

-Sí, que sí, nos vemos- Apresuró el paso, bajando por Tauro hasta pasar por Aries, en el cual solo se encontró con el pequeño Kiki, quien también le saludó:

-Buenos días, Karín que ánimos.-

-Sí, es que hoy aprenderé a combatir Kiki- Sonrió al paso, meneando la canasta.- Nos vemos, salúdame al señor Mu, por favor.-

-Sí, claro, le dará gusto pues hace días que no te ve aunque no te preocupes, el…- No alcanza a terminar la frase, pues la chica ya había abandonado el templo.- ¡Assh!, ya se fue- Suspiró el pelirrojo lemuriano.

Su prisa y entusiasmo eran tal que bajaba las escalinatas de Aries totalmente distraída pensando en cómo será todo esto que se le avecinaba, que no se percató que el guardián de la primera casa del zodiaco, venía subiendo en la misma dirección en la que ella descendía. Corrió la castaña casi al llegar al final cuando fue a impactarse contra el pelo lila, empujado y cayendo los dos al suelo después del primer escalón. El cuerpo de Mu, sirvió claramente para amortiguar la caída de la joven, sus miradas se entrelazaron, llevando a los dos a ruborizarse en el acto.

-Ahm…eh…cuanto lo siento señor Mu…- balbuceó apenada la chica, intentando ponerse de pie torpemente.

-Oh, no si la culpa es mía, venía distraído.- Se excusó falsamente ayudado

a levantarse a la joven- Aunque debo admitir que no todos los días me cae una doncella encima, eso es incentivador para cualquier hombre…- Expresó intentando sonreír con el rubor marcado en sus mejillas, tomando la mano de la joven para devolver su canasta que había caído junto a sus pies. Ante aquellas galantes palabras la chica pestañeó rápidamente y tomó la canasta, y para evitar que siguiera viendo su rubor, se cubrió más el rostro con la mantilla.- Que cosas, ¿no?, ohm…no quiero quitarle más tiempo, con su permiso...- Procedió la castaña a retirarse con movimientos torpes, pero el ariano, la tomó del brazo. – ¿Me permites acompañarte, por favor?- Pregunta, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, solo mostrando su leve rubor. La chica, volvió a pestañear sorprendida pero asintió tiernamente. – Bueno…ehm…si no veo el problema. Muchas gracias.-

Mu, bajó un peldaño para adelantarse a ella y tomando su mano le acompañó sendero abajo.

Caminando junto al joven santo de Aries, la chica ríe con las anécdotas que intenta contar el lemuriano para romper el silencio incómodo que aparecía entre ellos, a ligero andar.

Lejos de ahí, en el coliseo Nicole, Shaina y Marín, se encargaban de los aspirantes a caballero que iban llegando para una jornada dura de ejercicios.

-Ya quiero ve a aquí a la nueva discípula de Shaka, sería fantástico ver a una mujer virgo en batalla.- Especula la dorada Nicole, con brillo en sus ojos.

Shaka, en el templo como siempre meditaba, pero esta vez tenía una relajada y satisfactoria sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, desde ya hacía un mes que no estaba tan animado. El joven rubio que siempre se ha preguntado por el origen de la vida y muerte, ahora se preguntaba el origen de la felicidad, ¿es posible vivirla o ser parte de momentos felices?, la interrogante que lo mantenía predispuesto con todos sus sentidos, dedicados a su alumna.

Shaka, es el hombre más cercano a los dioses, así es conocido, pues está capacitado para despertar un sentido más que el resto de los humanos.

Aunque siempre se la ha visto pacífico y bastante enigmático, no deja de ser un hombre confiable y leal, de esas personas que hacen que tu corazón se libere de la pesadez. Y eso es lo que agrada a Karín, el estar cerca de él, la estimula y la ayuda a estar calmada y en paz, siente como un extraño pero satisfactorio sentimiento la recorre por completo al estar cerca de su guía y maestro espiritual. Por eso esas ansias de aprender a luchar, de alguna forma nuestra amiga sabía que Shaka, la llevaría por el sendero de luz que ella buscaba por tanto tiempo. Además que es uno de los santos más fieles a Athena.

Desde que llegó la chica, en el templo cambiaron algunas cosas, siempre se sorprendía de las comidas y atenciones que esta le ofrecía sin interés alguno. Siempre dando las gracias por todo, era una chica con una extrema falta de cariño, el cual ella sí estaba aprendiendo a demostrar para con el habitante del sexto templo, mas no olvidaba que su misión era la de ser un guerrero. No obstante era imposible no dejar de formar lazos con aquel quien sería su tutor desde que empezó su entrenamiento para santo de Athena.

En medio de profunda meditación decidió que no preguntaría ni indagaría nada sobre el pasado de la pequeña, pues se había dado cuenta que no era algo que deseara volver a vivir ni mucho menos relatar. A pesar de no haber visto nunca su rostro. – "Mi dulce Karín es un diamante en bruto, y seré yo quien la forje para que sea un diamante nutrido. Solo a eso me dedicaré"- Suspiró en su pacífica postura.

**Fin Capítulo 9**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Forjando amistad. El buen Mu.**

Mu le platicaba a la chica, acerca de los valores de un santo de Athena, toda su experiencia en el Santuario, era inspiradora. A su vez ella de sus humoradas y anécdotas en su corta estancia en el mismo lugar.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos caminantes llegó a una especie "alameda " de manzanos, adentrándose en pleno bosque.

El pastizal comenzó a rodear los pies de la pareja caminante, acompañándolos de esa brisa tan agradable que relajaba los sentidos.

-¡Vaya, cuantos frutos hay aquí ésta temporada señor Mu!- Exclamó la castaña, recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón natural de aquel lugar.

-Así, es querida Karín, han dado el fruto de sus siembras, naturalmente. Es increíble pero nadie ya viene por estos rincones a cuidar de ellos, por eso me parece aún más sorprendente, que estén vestidos de sus cosechas.- Adoró el santo de aries, apoyando la noción de la joven a quien admiraba su perspicacia.

\- ¡Es una maravilla, señor Mu, mire todos estos hermosos arboles!- Dijo la castaña encantada por lo que sus ojos percibieron a su alrededor. Un paisaje de aquellos que solo se ven en las pinturas. Un prado lleno de manzanos y arbustos de otros frutos y flores germinando todo un espectáculo natural.

\- Si, la verdad que si lo es, Karín. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía del templo, creo que fue buena idea venir contigo.- Inhaló el aire llenando sus pulmones, al cerrar sus ojos el joven de aries.

-Llevaré muchas frutas para mi maestro, le encantarán. Hay demasiado por dónde ir, que no sé por dónde empezar.- Dijo a voz alta, dejó la canasta y rodeó algunos árboles con gran frenesí.

El santo del primer templo dibujó una amplia y esperanzadora sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica con esa alegría de las cosas simples, característica primordial de ella. Acompañó a la joven en la elección de las frutas, cuando de pronto él se alejó para contemplar una hermosa flor, mientras que la escurridiza castaña, se arribó a uno de aquellos fuertes árboles para llenar parte de su canasta. Trepaba igualita a un chimpancé, estaba tan compenetrada con la misma naturaleza que parte de su infancia se hizo presente, sus hazañas frente a su primo Julián, para ver quien llegaba más alto de los árboles.

Hacía esto, y Mu había cortado una de aquellas flores que lo atrajeron, y al notar que no la chica no estaba se asustó un poco.

-¿K-Karín?, Hey pequeña, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó buscándola con la mirada preocupada, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, situación que lo inquietó aún más.

La jovencita, estaba inspiradísima sacando manzanas y poniéndolas en su canasta que olvidó que iba acompañada.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica se deja caer de una de las ramas, justo delante de la nariz del lemuriano. Obviamente el joven al verla caer así se asombró bastante.

-¡Karín!- Exclamó el pelo lila al ver como caída del cielo a la chica.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, para luego disculparse por su travesura.- Ay, señor Mu, lo…siento. No quise preocuparle, es que vi estos nenes,-Posó su palma diestra en el tronco de un árbol que tenía en frente.- y no pude evitar treparlos, así saqué todas estas manzanas.- Con la izquierda mostró al santo la canasta casi llena de bellas y jugosas manzanas.

– Ya veo, que salvaje eres pequeña Karín, me recuerdas a Kiki. Solo que debes avisarme cuando te desaparezcas así. No me gustaría que te accidentaras o te pasara cualquier cosa.-

Sonrió con templanza y estiró su mano, hacia ella, la cual sostenía la flor.

–Así lo haré señor Mu, para la próxima vez.- Asintió la chica, y luego miró la flor, que el chico le ofreció. – Eh…ésta es para ti, pequeña, es la flor más bella y radiante, y llena de vida, me pareció que era similar a ti, por eso la arranqué para dártela.- susurró el chico de aries, con un leve rosáceo en sus mejillas, quería evitar eso, pero el cuerpo siempre deja aflorar los sentimientos que no expresamos por medio de las palabras. La castaña, cambió la canasta de mano y con la desocupada recibió aquella muestra de cariño de parte del santo.

-Vaya, es muy hermosa, muchas gracias señor Mu, que detalle, no sé qué decir…- Se quedó observando la misma, con un brillo en sus ojos, que aquel joven no podía ver por la máscara. Pero el rostro del santo era de lo mas enternecedor. Lo que Karín podía notar era el magnífico corazón del santo de aries, desde que lo conoció siempre tan dedicado y paciente para con ella, ella pensó que Kiki era realmente afortunado de tener un maestro como él. Tan parecido a su mentor, pero a la vez tan diferentes, debían tener hasta sus propias perspectivas al seguir a Athena, por las religiones que ellos profesaban. Eran algunas de esas interrogantes que se le venían a la mente fugazmente.

Por fortuna el aire era fresco a pesar del implacable sol que se enfrentaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Tengo... Ah...EH...disculpe la pregunta, quizá le moleste señor Mu. - Balbuceó insegura pues deseaba hacerle unas preguntas desde hace tiempo.

-No tengo nada que esconder, por lo que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Ah y una sugerencia, no me trates de usted, deja las formalidades. No tenemos tanta diferencia en edad. Y además ya llevas tiempo como colega.- Tranquilizó a la chica con su serena sonrisa. -

La joven entendió y se situó a su lado, se habían sentado alrededor de un inmenso prado de flores silvestres, luego de recoger las frutas. Se ubicó de medio lado con sus piernas semiflectadas. El joven Mu, estaba de piernas cruzadas similar a como Shaka medita.

-Ahm...bien aquí voy.- Dijo con lenta disposición observando las cejas del joven. -Mu, ¿qué son esos puntos en tu frente?- preguntó con sus tímidos balbuceos.

-¡Ah! Estos...- Rió espontáneamente llevando sus dedos de su diestra a su frente. -Son mis cejas, pequeña Karín. Mi estirpe racial tiene por característica las cejas en punto. Soy lemuriano, originario de mi querido pueblo Jamir.

-Ya veo. Te quedan muy lindas, ay...no sé... Digo son muy tú...-

Intentó expresar la muchacha con un poco de vergüenza por la pregunta. -"Ay que boba eres. La pregunta que haces. Por Athena. Mi ignorancia me jugará malas pasadas. Estoy segura. "- pensó lamentándose por su impertinencia-

El lemuriano notó esa incomodidad y tomó su mano, dándole leves caricias, para hacerla sentir en confianza, ni siquiera él mismo sabía bien cómo reaccionar porque sabía que ella le cambiaba los esquemas.

Ella sonrió con tenue desplante y a su vez rodeó sus manos apoyando sus caricias. El rubor se apoderó de los dos en cosa de segundos.

-Eres divertida...directa, no finges algo que no eres. Eso me agrada.- Interrumpió el santo.

-Gra...cias...- Susurró Karín, casi en susurro casi inaudible.

-Estoy seguro que aprenderás a luchar muy rápido. Debes ser constante y siempre perseverar, recuerda que estás entrenando para ser un santo dorado de la esperanza.- Justificó el muchacho el apoyo a la chica.

Claramente habían excelentes intenciones del santo de aries para ayudar a Karín. Ella lo conoció tan amable, que no dudó en sentirse en inmediata confianza.

Luego de un buen rato de estar en el bosque decidieron volver, debía Karín volver con el desayuno para su maestro, para así comenzar sus estrictos entrenamientos. Estaba realmente ansiosa, de saber que tipo de retos se le venían encima. Sin duda alguna Mu se convertiría en apoyo fundamental en su estancia en el Santuario. Karín alojaba en su corazón la esperanza de que al fin ese hueco que había dejado su primo, el santo de aries podría llenarlo.

En el templo de virgo, el rubio místico preparaba una rutina de entrenamiento de cuerpo para Karín. La verdad estaba bastante empeñado en convertir a la chica en una digna virgo de su sucesión. De alguna manera se había o estaba haciendo la idea de que ella heredaría su armadura dorada. Su presencia en el templo comenzaba a ser primordial. De alguna forma se inquietaba, cuando ella no estaba cerca, por lo que en ese momento, luego de dejar todo a pedir de boca, se dirigió al umbral de su templo y se sentó en los escalones, con toda intención de esperar a la doncella. Con esa quietud que a flor de piel le sobresale, y a la vez con esas ansias de ver llegar a su pupila subir por aquellos mismos escalones.

En el camino de regreso Mu, reía con la castaña en un son de sus travesuras narradas por ella misma, con tal gracia.

-Y así fue como el altar quedó de ese tamaño…así pequeño.- Indicó con sus manos y cesó de narrar con su risa contagiosa.

-¡Ay!, menos mal que Shaka, no se ha dado cuenta, porque no quiero ni imaginar cuando lo haga. Aunque conociéndolo, no se enfadará, nunca lo hace. Su pacífico estar no deja que su ira salga, ni siquiera sale del templo, ni mucho menos por cosas cotidianas, ni algo material. Lo que no quiere decir, que andes por ahí de destructora de templos…- Volvió a reír e joven del templo de Aries. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan alegre, tenía en sus pensamientos sólo el instante de estar con ella. No existía ni misión, ni diosa, ni nada más que ellos, por lo que eso hacía que disfrutara mucho más de su presencia a pesar de los cortos lapsos de tiempo que tenía por ser alumna de Shaka.

-Gracias por la compañía estimado Mu, me divertí mucho. Espero que para la otra vayas nuevamente conmigo. De verdad deseo que seamos buenos amigos…- Dijo con esa chispa alegre que la envolvía.

Ya en el templo de Aries, Karìn dejó a Mu con una afectuosa despedida, y se marchó a Virgo con ganas para su entrenamiento.

El joven guardó esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras la veía alejarse por dentro de su templo para llegar a su destino. –"Te deseo lo mejor, pequeña Karín. Esfuérzate mucho. Que te retaré a una batalla un día de estos."- Reflexionó el santo sin percatarse de que su sonrisa era la más radiante que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

En lo que Karìn recorre los templos contiguos de aries, para llegar a virgo, alejadas de ella, en el doceavo templo Nicole y Dahyra charlaban acerca de una situación delicada que le preocupaba a la chica escorpión.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo?- Cuestionó Nicole, a la perturbada pisciana.

-Sí…no…la verdad no estoy segura de nada, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?- Musitó con molestia, la ondulada enmascarada.

-Siempre, así, tan introvertida, alejada de las personas, eres bastante desagradable a veces, pero no niego que eres noble, deberías probar endulzarte por aquellos sentimientos que tienes guardados para esa persona que has buscado por tanto tiempo, y que ahora…-

-Shhit- Interrumpió alterada la chica de las rosas, ni siquiera es como lo tomará, ¿crees que es fácil, llegar a decirle a una persona que siempre ha estado sola, creció sola, como yo? Llegar y decirle; no, no estás sola, siempre he estado a tu lado pero no lo sabías- Interpuso la joven.

Nicole, inclinó su cabeza, luego se acercó a la chica, y le palmó su hombro derecho.

-Lo único que me quedó, este camafeo…- Agregó la piscis, mostrándole un collar que llevaba en su muñeca, que tenía un camafeo que se abre y se ve una fotografía de un hombre y mujer con dos niñas, una pequeña y una bebé en sus brazos.

La escorpiana, lo ve con sorpresa y agrado.

-No cabe duda…- Susurró Nicole, mirando la fotografía.

Continuará…

**Fin Capítulo 10**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Sensaciones **

-Mejor, dejo todo así…velaré por su seguridad desde las sombras.- Se rindió Dahyra con tono pesaroso.

-Esa es decisión tuya. Pero, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás?- Insistió la chica esposa de Milo.

\- Por evitarle emociones tan abruptas, que le afecten, creo que lo que más pueda. Nicole…ahora…quiero que me dejes sola, por favor.- Procuró en terminar el tema la chica pisciana. Nicole, asintió a su pedido, y con esa palmada en su hombro se retiró, dejando a Dahyra con su camafeo.

-"Eso es amor, amor puro…a pesar del tiempo de no verse, ella siempre ha pensado en ella. El amor es nuestra gran fortaleza."- Razonaba en su mente, en su camino a escorpio la muchacha de la aguja escarlata.

Ha pasado un par de horas desde que Karín dejó a Mu, y ya notaba su rapidez en los escalones de géminis. Con su canasta llena de frutas, se aproximaba más al templo de su maestro, concentrada en su próximo reto. Aprender movimientos corporales a la hora de luchar. Al cabo de una hora al fin está en arribo a virgo, desde las puertas del templo la divisó el rubio, y solo entonó sus labios para sonreír. Al fin la alumna prodigio ya estaba en casa.

-Al fin llegas, dulce Karín, estuve aguardando tu llegada. Como todas las mañanas. ¿Estamos listos para desayunar?- Preguntó motivando a la muchacha.

-Claro... ¡ay, al fin, tengo la fruta como todas las mañanas, maestro!- Sonrió con gusto meneando la canasta con aquellas deliciosas frutas.

Juntos entraron y comieron un abundante desayuno, que les proporcionaría energías suficientes para comenzar. Y así lo hicieron, Shaka, ayudó a Karìn con su conexión de cuerpo y mente, le enseñó yoga, taichí y todo tipo de artes orientales para su cuerpo y alma. Era una preparación diferente a la de los demás santos ordinario, no solo de golpes, si no iba más allá. Ni siquiera pensaban que dentro de aquella rutina diaria, despertarían sentimientos que intentarían ignorar, pero los perseguiría constantemente.

Así la chica de los escenarios más famosos del mundo pasó a ser una especie de monje budista que apenas usaba sandalias de madera si es que no andaba descalza, eso le fascinaba y el rubio estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que ya le era extraño meditar sin su compañía.

Y pasó el tiempo, era un día de entrenamiento corporal y Shaka dirigía a la muchacha en sus posturas, en medio de la Sala de los Árboles Gemelos, cuando se posó detrás de ella para indicarle la postura de sus brazos, y absorbió repentinamente el aroma de la joven aprendiz. Lo descolocó un poco pero no de una forma en que le desagradara, sino más bien tuvo una actitud al tener su nariz casi en el cuello de la chica, de embriaguez. Era como si sus sentidos se perdieran en ese instante en el aroma de la chica. Había estado cerca de ella, pero no casi roce con roce desde que comenzaron con los entrenamientos corporales. Era la primera vez que su serenidad era conmovida por una persona.

-"Es el aroma más hipnótico que he percibido en mi vida. Y me gusta. Pero no lo sé, las mujeres deben oler igual, supongo... O ¿acaso el hecho de estar siempre alejado de toda vida social me ha hecho ser indiferente a este tipo de sensaciones?"- Intentaba encontrar una respuesta en ese momento. Karín percibió esas "sensaciones" de otra manera, agradecía a los dioses en ese segundo por tener esa mascara, estaba toda roja. Su piel se había erizado por completo cuando sintió el roce de la nariz de su maestro en su cuello y sentir como la olía. En si era la primera vez para los dos el estar en esa instancia. Solo que cada uno lo admitió como podía verlo ante sus sentidos.

-Ma-maestro, ¿está todo bien? - Preguntó la joven, de espaldas a su maestro, para romper el hielo que la estaba haciendo perder su calma.

-¿Eh?- Balbuceó saliendo de ese estado de "embriaguez".-Sí, si…ehm…continuemos.- Y rompió ese movimiento y se posó a su lado.

-Bien, ahora, inhala profundamente y sentirás como tu cuerpo recibe energía inmediata…en eso alza tus brazos…- Continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Decidió ignorar ese momento, pues para ellos no era nada que los hiciera retroceder o perder la concentración.

El asunto era que a medida que los entrenamientos avanzaban, la chica se volvía más parecida a su mentor en cuanto a actitud. A su vez los lazos que iban tejiendo entre maestro y alumna se hacían más y más estrechos. Sin complicaciones dormían juntos en la misma habitación, en camas a ras de suelo y aún así el rubio indio jamás había visto el rostro de su bella aprendiz. Lo cual hacía más especial su relación.

Conforme a lo que pasaba el tiempo Karín respondía rápidamente a todas las lecciones, sin embargo aún le faltaba demasiado para llegar a la propia estabilidad divina y conseguir la iluminación. Debía seguir un extenso camino.

Pero en Karín, empezaron a aparecer con más frecuencia esas sensaciones extrañas con su maestro Shaka. Si bien a pesar de todo su estricto entrenamiento y su infancia explotada. Esas sensaciones serían descritas como típicas de una muchacha de su edad.

Karín nunca tuvo un apoyo ni afecto como el que Shaka le daba sin interés.

-Cuando sea un santo como usted maestro, protegeré con mi vida a la diosa Athena...así como lo hizo el joven de Pegaso en la batalla que me relató alguna vez. Es admirable y encantador que alguien te amé así como para llegar a dar tu propio ser por esa persona. Y quiero hacerlo...- Dijo la muchacha que estaba recostada en el pasto, alzando su mirada al hermoso cielo de la Sala de los Árboles Gemelos una noche antes de ir a dormir.

Shaka también miraba aquel cielo donde le había enseñado todas las constelaciones de las estrellas, se encontraba de pie oyendo a la chica. Tardó unos instantes en decir algo, tenía la vez intención de poder señalar su afecto en solo unas palabras. Suspiró y luego dijo a la joven.

-¿Sabes, dulce Karín?, yo protejo a nuestra diosa con todo mi fervor. Sin embargo a mi solitario camino se hizo parte otro ser que se ha vuelto incluso más importante que la diosa Athena, me atrevo a decir...que mientras viva, te protegeré, siempre te protegeré dulce Karín, sacrificaría mi vida por ver una sonrisa tuya algún día sin aquella máscara que llevas...- Profesó y se quedó en silencio.

La joven, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, de los labios de aquel quien le ha enseñado casi todos los designios de la vida.

Por lo que en un fugaz movimiento apareció detrás de él y lo rodeó por la cintura para abrazarlo, apegando su torso a su espalda alta y fuerte.

-Ma-estro...yo...bueno... No sé qué decir...gracias es poco, yo también daría mi vida por que a usted no le ocurriese nada. Y sólo se quedara a mi lado por siempre. Ni se imagina todo lo que me hace sentir...usted es lo único que tengo en estos momentos de mi vida...- Sollozó de la emoción sosteniendo a su maestro de la cintura. Para ella lo que acababa de oír, mientras su mentor acariciaba sin vacilar las manos que lo envolvían, era muy grande. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.

Comenzó así a escribirse un mar de emociones entre ellos. Sensaciones que les harán pensar y reacciones que los harán dudar de quienes son cada uno.

**Fin Capítulo 11**


End file.
